


And Owl always love you.

by GreaveDash



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Luz Noceda, Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Good Parent Alador Blight, Heavy Drinking, Jonathan 988 subscribers (at time of typing 2/9/21), Lesbian Character, M/M, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Protective Amity Blight, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaveDash/pseuds/GreaveDash
Summary: I pulled a sneaky on ya.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. Desconcierto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Greavedash here. I'm not dead or missing. This is my first time writing a romance (not true if I count my days on wattpad, but Swamped doesn't really count).
> 
> Long story short, saw a few comics, found the show, fell in love, joined the subreddit, saw the art, got inspired.
> 
> Oh and before I forget
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/JGt9kJFa2j

There was a rapid series of knocks on the door and then Luz opened it seeing a familiar pointy eared, green haired with brown roots, pale skinned, yellow eyed face.

“Amity, welcome to the owl house.” Luz said as her friend walked in.

“Yooouuu’vvvvveee been here beeeefoooree.” Hooty reminded her before the door was shut.

“Remind me to kill the owl tube on the way out.” Amity said deadpan before smiling at the three friends she made: Willow, Gus, and Luz.

“So what’s the occasion Luz?”

“Miss apprentice wanted a sleepover” Eda revealed as she walked in.

“Oh? I used to have those all the time with Willow when I was younger, and with Boscha as I grew older.”

“Oh, well do you want a bed or a sleeping bag?”

“I brought a sleeping bag.” Amity said pulling it out and secretly hoping the twins would hold up their promise.

“It’s fine, you can have the nest if you want.” Eda offered.

“That’s very kind of you, but I don’t want to impose any more than I already have.”

The Owl lady handwaved that suggestion “Let’s see I have a random human, the king of demons, a renegade witch, and three of the best witchlings this side of the Isles. Stay as long as you feel like kid.”

With that statement Luz expression saddened until Eda gave her hair a ruffle “Chin up kiddo, you’ll be top of ‘em all one day. I can see it, no Emperor Belos or Fear Bringer will stop you.”

Willow coughed into ther fist “So what do you do at a sleepover before just sleeping?”

“Well when my Older sister Caída was still with me and mami we would make pizza ,watch a movie or two, and tell scary stories.” the teen let out a nostalgic sigh “I miss her since she went to the academy.”

“Oh what kind of academy? My cousin Amelia went to one for the the emperor’s wardens.”

“Army academy. She said she was going to become a ranger. Anyway let’s get started with the pizza. Any toppings you guys want?”

“Everything!” Gus, ever an enthusiast for human things, shouted.

“Maybe just olives and onions.” Willow asked

“Thornberries and griffon meat” Amity asked.

“Ok. Now time to start.” first she began to stretch the dough out into a rough circular shape, then flatten it to make sure that no air bubbles would be trapped in it. Next was the tomato sauce which since she didn’t have any diced just skinned one and crushed it with a rolling pin before sprinkling spider-cow cheese on top. As the last touch she spread the toppings, taking care to not have them all intersect before popping it into the oven.

As Luz waited for it to bake she asked the other three wahat they thought of the emperor now.

“He’s basically a superpowered bully at this point!” Willow exclaimed

“Much weaker than I thought he would be considering you were able to injure him Luz, no offense. It’s just most of your spells are utility as opposed to direct combat applications. Besides the fireball spell at least.” Amity said with rapt attention.

“Well no man will be invincible and I’m worried about what his plans for my home were.”

“Were?” Gus asked

“Yeah, I destroyed the door.”

“WHY!? The human world is so interesting! I learned of a new human spell called a gun! I though you couldn’t use magic!”

“A gun? That’s not a spell, my sister would know more about them than I would. I’ll text her later.”

“But they’re firearms, do you have innate fireball spells?”

“Called so because they use fire and rely on you using your arms, Gus. I’ll ask Caida about them later, provided she picks up. Also Amity how are you able to stay here overnight? I thought your parents dislike us.”

“Well they’re fine with Gus because of him being a prodigy in illusion magic. Willow due to her skill with plant magic. As for everyone else, I had my siblings take care of it.”

**Back at Blight Manor**

“Mother, I’m going to be staying over with Boscha and Skara for a conjuring tonight.” Amity called.

“Alright, your father and I bid you good luck.” Odalia called back.

Then ‘Amity’ vanished with a near inaudible pop of blue smoke. 

“Are you sure she’s convinced Edric?”

“Absolutely, Emira. Have a little more faith in me.”

“After the library incident maybe I should, but then again we both caused that mess.”

“Fair, fair, now do you remember what we get from Mittens for this.”

“Yeah, she leaves on sound recording the whole time she’s there. That way we get to learn how far she goes with her little crush. Maybe you can do something similar with Jerbo.”

“Ouch, sis you said you wouldn’t bring it up.”

Then the sound of shoes on hardwood came clacking down the hall “Jerbo, Jerbo, Jerbo? Where have I heard that name before?” said Alador Blight “Oh yes, he was in the detention track last I heard.”

“He was moved to abomination and plant tracks, father.” Edric said straightening up “And aside from Amity and Willow Park he’s top of the class.”

“Very impressive, and why did you mention him Edric?”

“Oh um well, you see dad I was planning to ask hi-”  
“Edric was planning to ask him for notes on abominations to try and develop an illusion that looks almost perfectly like one.”

“Oh, were you planning to switch to abomniations or multi-track, Edric?”

“I was. Maybe I could ask Mittens for help.”

“I suggest you do that Edric, it would give you more time to think about how to get together with Jerbo.” Alador finished with a knowing smile

“Dad, how did you know?”

Alador’s grin turned wicked “Would you like to know, my boy?” he asked as he began to float, crackling with magic power.

**Back to the Owl House**

The oven dinged signalling the pizza was done. Luz took it out and then set it on the stove to cool. Then she returned to the living room only to find Amity tomato red while Willow and Gues were laughing.

“Oh hey guys, what were you talking and why is Amity so angry looking?”

“Oh just who we like at school?” the plant witch snickered.

“Really Willow? I had no idea you were into that stuff.”

“Same here Luz. I answered honestly and said so far nobody at school. Maybe after my growth spurt and going to the human realm.”

“You’d totally kill it there Gus, but quite a few people will look at your ears in an odd way considering y’know, rounded.” she said motioning to her own.

“What if I travel with you Luz? Then maybe they’ll think I’m a normal human.”

“You travel with me and you’ll be seen as an even bigger freak. I had backup snakes and taxidermized griffins.”

“So anyway, we were going to ask Amity who she has a crush on. Maybe it’s someone here?”

“Somebody here? Ha,ha.. Ha. Nope my only love is the dictionary.”

“And Malingale.” Luz snickered causing Amity to turn maroon.

“Shut it. My only real love is a dictionary.”

“Oh and the pizza is done guys. Gus you can have my slice.”

“Sick, what toppings?”

“None, just cheese, most people eat it plain anyway.”

“Really? Seems kinda odd.”

“Not as odd as those who put pineapple on it. They’re insane.” Luz joked.

The teens, sans Luz took a slice each except for Gus who had a plain cheese and everything slice. The first bite came and so did the searing heat of freshly baked food.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Willow whined her mouth hanging open to vent the burn. 

“What? This is fine.” Gus added with a nervous laugh.

Luz grinned her otter smile as Gus felt the spice begin to spark in earnest as he kept making illusory glasses of water. None of them could quench the fire that his toppings brewed up and in fact seemed to fan it more and more. Amity on the other hand was staying quiet taking dainty bite after bite. Then deciding to just scarf it down. “Delicious thanks Luz.”

“Eh, no sweat.” Luz said laughing and then spotting the sun about to dip below the horizon. “So who wants to watch a movie?”

The three witchlings agreed as Luz thought of a movie to watch. Then it came to her, a movie of horror on Earth that while dated was still serviceable. Though before putting it on she sent Caída a quick text.

‘Hey big sis, how are you doing? I know it’s been awhile, but I miss you. That and a friend of mine has a question involving guns. Why are they called firearms?’

Then she put the movie on and had Gus make the image larger and clearer. It showed a balck night sky as if shot from the void itself, tiny pinpricks of light in view. Then it came into view, wobbling as it did so. Before seeming to shoot around Earth as it burnt up. Then the name came into view as it was craved from space.

Nearly two hour slater it was over and the four decided to sleep together just in case one of them needed their hand held to go to the bathroom. Gus was still spellbound by the technology used in the movie.

“Did you see that guys! They could use fire spells and their staffs were amazing, such an odd shape!” He said remembering all the battles the research team were in.

“Those were flamethrowers Gus, they’re used mainly for clearing snow, but in the past they were used as weapons of war.” Luz said yawning as she laid down in her sleeping bag. The other teens did similar as night blanketed the group and brought good dreams for each.

In Gus’s he was exploring the human world, learning new facts about their forms of magic and technology, trying the local cuisine and having questions about the isles asked of him. Peace was what he was wishing for and peace was achieved in that dream until he tripped and saw a familiar mask with cold blue eyes.

Willow however was dreaming of a field of wildflowers growing at her command. Her fathers’ eyes alight with wonder and laughing about when they thought she would have better opportunities in the abomination track. Then the field pitched and writhed, the ground turning gelatinous then two eyes appearing where her fathers once stood as the body rose and shuddered into an abomination easily double the size of hexside. It pointed down at her and laughed, loud, louder, yet silent, until it spoke in Boscha’s voice “Half-a-witch.”

Luz was shaking and shivering, the cold halls around her clanging with each step she took. Armed only with a torch and an axe. She was busy dealing with the dark and then she saw the generator and got it started. Light flooded the room and she saw the vent she just crawled through as something long emerged from it. Then it’s head popped as what appeared to be a man covered in slime from the waist up started walking towards her as her vision flashed the same color. Then she saw the thing open up with two flaps line with razor sharp teeth surrounding a central mouth and she bolted out of the room. Obviously it followed her and she then turned a corner to catch her breat before feeling a sharp pain in her leg and saw the thing begin to rise form the ground and bite her again.

Lastly Amity was convulsing. She was there the night before Grom about to actually hand Luz her note and now nothing could stop her as she passed the latina her love note. She watched with apprehension as Luz unfolded it. First her crush looked at it with her normally happy look, then confusion, shock, before settling on purse disgust. Her eyes returned to Amity and she tore the note in half. She looked up grinning at Amity’s hurt expression and her grin growing ever wider with each tear.

“Wow, why would I like someone as sad as you? Absolutely pathetic, and you think you’re little miss perfect. What makes you better than any other student here besides that small star?” she then backhanded the youngest Blight before spitting on her. Somewhere in the back of Amity’s mind, where all rationality goes when the brain is overtaken by the primordial dream soup, came the shrieking. A shriek saying that Luz would never do this as her manifestation turned and walked away, arm in arm with a man with flawless pecs and an eyepatch.

Then suddenly she was upright in her sleeping bag, Luz sprawled out asleep, going nowhere. Amity brushed her hair out of her hair and took the time to examine Luz. The subtle muscle tone in her arms that wasn’t there when they first met. Her round ears which were incredibly endearing to her. The cat ears on her hoody. “I wish I had the courage to do this while I was awake, but I guess I could telly ou now. I love you Luz and I hope you know this.” she said as she gave her a quick peck on the nose before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Morning came quickly as hours sped by like seconds. Then the sun rose illuminating the eye of the Owl House and casting away the cloak of sleep from the current residents. Luz was the first up and as hse reached around for her phone she saw a text from Caída. 

‘Hey hermanita, how are things in the Demon Realm? Been awhile huh. Anyway to answer your friend’s question the answer is Latin. Armaments, army, firearsm, all come from Latin. Te veré muy pronto’

The phone clattered to the ground. The she began to mutter and pace.

“Caída in the isles? How? Where? Why?” she shook her head “A better question how does she know I’m here and what does she want?”

All this was interrupted by a singular sound repeated three times over. The sound of flesh on hardwood followed by the creak of metal and wood. Then a voice that was not made for mortals to ponder on the possibility of the owner.

“Visitor. Hoot! Hoot!”


	2. Preguntas, sin respuestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caida shows up and is looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, what a surprise, two chapters within a week. This fic brought to you by Dizzy Dante as the beta reader. Thank you so much.

Standing in the doorway was a lady who shared Luz’s tanned skin, brown eyes, and darker brown hair. The main differences were her stature at nearly 6 feet even and her attire. Her bangs peaked out from under a purple beanie and over a striped shirt was an army jacket with the words “Noceda” over the right and “U.S. Army” over the left.

“Hola hermanita. ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí? Niña traviesa” she chuckled out.

“Ella no lo hace y no lo hará. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí en primer lugar?” Luz asked her sister.

“Eh some stuff went missing so the Captain put me on watch. Then I saw an owl taking stuff from us,followed it and wound up here. Sadly I discovered quickly I couldn’t head back and so here I am. I decided I should pick you up before we head home. You still have the door?”

“Yeah, no.”

“Why not?!”

“Well you see..” Luz was interrupted by a groggy Amtiy waking up who proceeded to look at the two and pause.

“I must still be dreaming, because I see two beautiful ladies, but they’re the same.” she yawned wobbling over to Luz and pecking her on the cheek “I love you.”

“Say dear” drawled Caída, deciding to play into the act to get some answers “Would you like to visit the human realm?”

“Silly Luz, you know you can’t go there. You destroyed the door to prevent Emperor Belos from getting his hands on it.” she said nuzzling Luz

“Oh really? Thank you Miss…”

With the hesitation in the forefront Amity’s drowsiness finally wore off. “Wait who are you!?”

Caída flashed a wicked grin “Name’s Caída Noceda. Luz is my little sister and are you two dating?” she probed.

The Blight turned a deep crimson before blurting out “NOPE! DEFINITLEY NOT!” she exclaimed jumping back

“Oh so it’s like Peru then.”

“Totally.”

“Well if you need me I’ll be elsewhere.”

“Wait where are you going Hermana?”

“To enroll. I don’t feel like the army here has their hearts in the right place so I’m heading to a nearby school. Hexside is it?”

“Oh what tracks were you going to join?”

“I was thinking oracle and potion. They seem to be the best choices for me provided I can make it back.”

“Aren’t you an army ranger though?” questioned a recently awake Willow.

“Yep and healing or predicting the best place to go in is the best option for us.”

“Can’t you just stay here Caída?” Willow asked.

“I suppose I could unless you knew somebody who could get a jumpstart on me learning any track.”

**Back at Blight Manor**

“So Edric... you wanted to know how I learned these things?”

“Correct, father.”

“Join me in my study.. you too Emira, you both should know.”

The Blight Patriarch led the twins into his study,he made his way to his vast book shelf appearing to look for the right one. He picked one and pulled it from its slot causing the book shelf to slide and reveal a hidden room full of various assortments of magical equipment from many covens. Crystal balls lined the wall of one side. In the center was a large cauldron. To the back of the room were assortments of lutes, war drums, and flutes. Most impressive was the mirror built into the ceiling.

“Now understand you must never tell your sorry excuse of a mother that this room exists.”

“Understood father, now do you mind explaining?”

“Well with a mix of oracle and illusion magic, I can create a projection of you that reveals to me your daily routine.”

“That’s actually kinda creepy dad.”

“Oh at first, but I’ve fine tuned it to only replicate events that I’m interested in.” he said and then drew a spell circle which flashed mint green and suddenly an unmoving illusion of Jerbo and Edric appeared. “Want to see what happens next Emira?” he asked playfully

“Oh definitely.” she responded as Edric groaned.

“But only on one condition. Where is Amity? I doubt she’d miss her early morning training via abominations. So how about a deal? You tell me where your sister is and I will show you both what happened.”

“She’s at the owl house with the human, Gus, and Wiillow.”

“Oh a human in the Boiling Isles? I haven’t remembered the last one since… actually nevermind. I would like to meet this human if you have the chance. Invite her on a night that Amity is out, but first to make sure I get the description correct.” he whirled grabbing a crystal ball and asking the spirit to divine the Owl House and show him what was going on 

The image appeared in front of him showing the living room of the owl house with Luz and Caída on the couch chatting about something before the view zoomed to another room where Amity was getting her blush under control.

“Oh is she angry?” Alador asked the twins.

“No, her angry blush is larger, that’s more of a lovestruck blush.” Edric informed

“Who could it be?”

“Maybe Willow? They were pretty close after all.” Emira suggested.

“Nah she doesn’t see Williow in that way. I tried pranking her that way and well, it didn’t go too well.” Edric said scratching the back of his head.

“Well it could be Luz or the girl next to her.” suggested Emira.

“Yeah that makes more sense” Edric admitted.

“Interesting, which one is Luz though?”

“The one without the beanie or jacket. Shorter hair.” Edric answered.

“Oh, would either of you mind inviting her over to display her skills in magic. Then I’ll give her approval to date Amity, I cannot promise the same of Odalia though.”

“Understood and thank you dad.” Edric said, giving the patriarch a hug. Alador was stunned but for a moment as he returned the hug to his son before smirking and the scene of Edric and Jerbo resumed.

“Really, you sure about this Ed?” 

“Oh come on Jerb, I’m sure they’ll laugh it off.”

“If your certain, let’s do this then.”

“That’s the spirit bro.”

**To the air outside Hexside**

Lilith Clawthorne dropped off Caída Noceda outside Hexside and wished her good luck “Say, how is your relationship with your sister?”

“Honestly I wish it could be better. It's just such a difference between the two of us. I left for the army when Luz was seven so we haven’t seen each other in so long due to work. I mean my enlistment contract wasn’t even done yet. Hell they probably listed me as AWOL when they woke up and I was gone.” she answered sighing.

Lilith nodded “I see, my relationship is similar due to me cursing her and joining the Emperor’s Coven. Anyway I bid you good luck.”

Caída took a breath and put on a false air of confidence before heading in using the map of the campus Luz provided her. She took a few turns and walked to the door of Hieronymus Bump, knocking and hearing a “Come in.” 

Caída opened the door and came face to face with the principal “Ah Luz, hello. You are aware that there’s no classes today. Though you look older. Did you have an accident in potions class?” he asked.

“I’m not Luz, though I can see your confusion. My name is Caída and I’m her older sister. I'm here to enroll.”

“Excellent. You can join when the new semester starts provided you can pass the entrance exam.”

“Of course ,just give it to me now.”

“Do you have your spells chosen?”

“I do actually. Very well. Come back tomorrow and we’ll have you do your entrance exam so that you don’t get placed in the baby class.” 

“Thank you. I’ll return tomorrow.”

“Goodbye then human.

“Por favor, call me Caída.”

“Alright then Caída”

**Back to the Owl House**

Amity finally managed to recover from the incident that morning when there was a series of rapid knocks on the door as Luz opened the door to reveal the two blight twins. “Hey Luz, can you get Amity? Our dad requests her presence back home.”

“Um are you sure? She doesn’t want anyone to see her at the moment.” Then ‘Edric’ disappeared and reappeared behind Luz. 

“Well then I’ll let myself in and just take her by force if necessary.” he said flippantly walking toward the bathroom, knocking before putting on his best intimidating impression “Mittens, by order of Alador Blight we are taking you back to Blight Manor, he requests to speak with you.”

Amity froze at that, when her parents requested to see her it was usually to ask her about her current friends “Can you give me a moment? I’ll be right out t.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself for the possibility of losing the first crush she ever had and walked out. “Goodbye Luz. I hope to see you again.” 

“And I as well Miss Blight” Luz said feigning, a posh accent.

Amity nodded grimly and left with Edric. Once they were out of earshot of the house Emira broke her silence “Hey Mittens, lighten up.”

“Easy for you two to say! As far as I know Dad’s fine with you and your relationships! If he learns of what lies between bewilderment and passion for Luz and I.He’ll definitely forbid me from seeing her!” she exploded at the twins.

“Not at all true, my dear mittens.” Edric said a wide grin splitting his face “Quite the opposite in fact.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll allow dad to explain it.” Emira finished with a wink.

Amity frowned, but trusted her siblings. “Alright, where is he?”

“In his study, he’s actually waiting for you.”

“That’s a first. Usually too wrapped up in studying magic or enemies to make time for me.” she said as she opened the door to Alador’s to find him in an armchair reading a book and smoking his pipe. His eyes flipped up quickly before flicking back to the book then back up to regard Amity. 

“Ahh welcome back Amity, please come here.” he said unfolding himself like a spider and then embracing her with an unexpected warmth that Amity instinctually leaned into, feeling it wash over her like her feelings she harbored for one certain weirdo

“Father, why did you call me here?”

“Tut tut Amity, let me show you something before I reveal my reasons.” and with that he closed his book which Amity recognized as his book of pictures of her and her greatest achievements. Then he put it back on the shelf before pulling another book revealing another hidden room.

“You have one of these too?” Amity asked.

“Of course. What? You thought I didn’t have the library build one for you to find?” he chuckled at her.

“Fair enough, but this with all these for all the tracks? Does mom kn-” she was cut off abruptly.

“No and she will never know this exists!” he snapped, eyes blazing with anger. Amity shrank back and his expression turned guilty., “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to get angry with you. It’s just if she knew I cannot guarantee our safety.”

“I understand, now why did you bring me here?”

“Oh just to ask about this lady.” he spun his finger and Luz appeared in a puff of cyan smoke. “Who and what is she?” he asked coyly.

“Her name is Luz and she’s a student at Hexside.” Amity answered. No lies, just not the whole truth.

“Oh I’m well aware of that. Anything else you wish to add?”

“She’s Dominican.”

“Dominican? Huh. You mispronounced human. Amity, my dear daughter, the ears are a dead giveaway.” he pointed out motioning to the rounded lobules.

“I know.” she mumbled “So what do you want me to do?”

“I want to meet her considering she seems to be important to you.”

“No, there’s no way I’ll stop--. Wait what?”

“I said I’d like to meet her sometime. Why is that a strange request?”

“No, just unexpected. However I think someone else would be better to meet first.”

“Oh and who is that?”

“Caída Noceda. Her older sister.” 

Alador stroked his immaculate beard “And why is that Amity?”

“Well I know she doesn’t look it, but Luz was raised in a family like a pack of wolves. If Caída thinks you’re up to no good she’ll tear you apart limb from limb and do that just as an introduction.” Amity dared

“Intriguing. Alright how about this, I meet the older sister first, then Luz, then invite the both of them over. If they make a good impression and prove themselves to be positive influences on you I’ll give you two my blessing to date.”

“Date?!” Amity shrieked before Alador clapped a hand over her mouth and gave her some time to quiet herself “Sorry. Luz and I aren’t like that at all? We’re just friends. She said it herself at Grom.”

“So she didn’t sound kinda sad about it to you?”

“No.”

“You didn’t call her beautiful this morning?”

“Wait..”

“Then kiss her and nuzzle into her hoping for cuddles.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’m the most powerful witch on the boiling owls besides the emperor. How would I not know?”

“I thought you didn’t pay attention to us, unlike mother who pays too much attention.” she said shuddering at how her mother would treat the rough and tumble Caída.

“Alright may I give them a few days preparation.”

“Three days Amity, go inform them.”

“Thank you father I shall.”

Amity burst out of the study and ran to the owl house where she saw Luz and Caída discussing glyph magic.

“And then you add this line here to change it from a thunder to a lightning glyph. Add this one on top of both glyphs to have it change rapidly and this one to change the color of your light.” Caída instructed.

Luz tapped the thunder glyph without the extra line and a boom resonated throughout the house. Then she redrew it with a few more lines and a minatuare cloud appeared shocking her in both meanings of the word.

“Fascinating and how did you do the acid glyph?”

“Not teaching you that one until you have a little more control.” Caida joked before noticing Amity. “Oh hey Minty, come in.”

“Caída do you have any plans for the next few days?”

“Besides the Hexside entrance exam, no. Why?”

“My father would like to meet you?” 

Caída’s jaw dropped “Hey do you mind if we talk in another room. I make it a point to not cuss in front of my precious little sister. I’m sure you understand.”

“Um sure, lead the way.”

Caida lead Amity to the bathroom before locking the door and turning to her “Why the fuck do they know about me? I’m wanted by every tyrant this side of the knee for titan’s sake!”

“I’m sorry, but my father knew about you, could you try to make a good impression for me please?”

“Before we get to that I have a question for you” Caída began to menace Amity as she drew a baseball covered in glyphs and tapped one causing the bat to turn into a stony club covered in spikes “What are your intentions here, witch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did you enjoy the chapter? Hate it? Like it, but see it as a cheap imitation that spat on all your expectations? Think I should stick to annoying Pope with riddles and poetry.
> 
> Tell me in the comments.


	3. Admisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushes are admitted and Caída shows off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading and special thanks to DizzyDante/BeastonPlaystatiion for betaing. Since school is starting back up I'm falling into the swing of a schedule and donig pretty good with it so far.

Amity stood slack jawed at the latin woman’s actions “What?”

“I said, what are your intentions here witch. You seem to really like Luz to the point of kissing her even with morning breath. If you don’t feel like talking I can always test out a potion I swiped a while back called truth serum, now easy way or hard way Minty, make it quick.”

“Fine, just put your weapon away first please.” Caída slowly lowered her bat as Amity began to speak in a whisper “I think I may have a crush on Luz. I don’t want anybody else to know because if word got out, then Boscha could ruin my life and social circles, plus who knows how my parents would react.”

“Right, Odalia and Alador, nasty bunch I heard”

“Alador isn’t too mean, and I live with the guy. I actually resemble him more than mom.” Amity admitted.

“And you want me to meet them why?”

“I don’t .. they want to meet you.”

“I get it, but I want to engage on my terms. Try to see if you can convince them.”

“Those terms are?”

“Well first off I don’t want anything formal. I didn’t bring much with me besides this outfit and a bat. So automatically that’s out, second no harm to me or my sister. The others here can put up a fight.”

“Is that all?”

“3 and the last. They don’t interfere with my classes at hexside.”

“That might be a little difficult, but if you can prove your skills to bump you might be able to make yourself ironclad against it.”

“Got it, so tomorrow’s my entrance exam, any tips?”

“Just don’t freak out at all.”

“Ok so stay calm, got it.”  
“Got it, well I’ll be starting tomorrow then.”

“Well I answered your questions so we should go see the others now right?” Caída shrugged and began to walk down the stair where Luz was waiting. “Oh hermanita sorry for taking so long. I’ll be off soon.”

“Caída Noceda, you will not be leaving here for the rest of your time on the boiling Isles except to go to Hexside, Blight Manor, or anywhere else that you must go to.” Luz said in her best authoritative voice. Then came the sudden crash of a tumbling Caída holding her sides to keep her sides from splitting.

“Luz, you’re joking obviously, you know I’m like the wind, flowing where I want, no way to stop me.”

“I know, but if you stay I’ll tell you about how I got here and why I had to destroy the door.”

“Oooohhh. Then how could I refuse such an offer?”

“So you’re staying?”

“I’m staying then.”

“Ok.”

“Now let’s talk Hermanita” Caída said, beckoning for Luz to follow her and locking the door behind her as she did so.

“So tell me what your thoughts on two-tones are.”

“Amity? Well she’s intelligent, she’s funny, she’s kind, she’s...”Luz trailed off with a soft lovesick smile forming.

“Your first crush?”

“Well not my first.” Luz said, not realising what she just admitted to.

“So she is your crush? I think you should let her know.” Caída teased.

“No way, what if she hates me? What if this ruins our friendship? What if I goof it up, and then her parents. I doubt they’ll like a human trying to be with her.” Luz panicked.

“Still wouldn’t it be better to let her know here and now in the off chance she does like you?” The older sister said knowing about Luz’s previous failed romantic endeavor. Particularly her attraction to Delilah and the other time she asked Robby to the dance. Both messed with her and caused her to lurk in her room for 3 days before both turned up with broken bones and an unnamed assailant who seemed prepared to hunt them anywhere should the need arise. “I know it’s hard Luz, but sooner or later she’ll find out, and if you won’t I will.” 

“Wait, Caída stop please.” Luz seemed to be on the verge of tears as her older sister froze. “I’ll tell her myself, just when I feel ready. Okay?”

Caída smiled softly and sighed “Good. I’ll be with you 100% of the way there Luz. Now before you do work up the courage to get there, you’ll need to practice a bit. After all practice can you help you get your nerves under control before you get to that point.”

“Thank you. Now shouldn’t we be getting ready for bed and getting Amity home?”  
“You’re right, hopefully her absence hasn’t been too odd.” Caída said noting the sun dipping below the horizon.

“Amity, do you need a ride or will you be getting home by yourself?”

“I’ll be catching a ride with Lilith actually.” she shouted back as she hopped onto the raven staff and held on as it rocketed in the direction of Blight Manor. Trees whipped by at mach 3 until the shape of Blight Manor began to unblur until Amity could hop off the staff without suffering damage.

“Thanks Lilith”

“Don’t mention it Amity, I hope your family doesn’t trouble you.”

“That all depends on Edric and Emira.”

“Well hopefully they held up their bargain.” and with that Lilith zipped off.

Amity took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy oaken doors only to be greeted by her siblings.

“Hey Mittens, mother’s on the warpath after she called Boscha’s house and they didn’t see you. I suggest you go and hide until she calms down.”

“No, I’ve got to face her and be honest.” and with that settled Amity went in for what may be the last time she was seen alive. She walked to her mother’s bedroom and knocked on the door?

“Who is it?” came the voice on the other side.

“Amity.”

The voice that responded was sharper “Come in!” snapped Odalia Blight.

Amity slipped in silently and came face to face with her abuser. Odalia Blight stood nearly a foot taller than Amity and had her eyes and facial profile but that was where their similarities ended. Amity was known to be cruel to others despite hiding a soft heart under that façade, she was well read and interested in other covens beyond the emperor’s and despite wanting to join had her doubts about Belos since meeting Luz. 

Odalia on the other hand was a dark reflection of those traits. She was affable on the outside, but hid her true colors behind that persona like a masquerade. Other than that she saw those in any other coven besides Oracle or emperor as beneath her only interacting when she would gain a benefit. She was also the reason some referred to Amity behind her back as two-tone, choc mint, or recently Minty.

“Amity Blight, where were you? You were supposed to be practicing grudgby with Boscha and then training with Alador! Now answer me!”

Amity bit back the fear in her throat “I was with Lilith Clawthorne and learning about humans.” she replied in a half truth.

“Humans!? Utterly preposterous! Humans are myths, just like zombies, or rhinos.”

“Actually…” drawled Edric as he walked in “A human appeared in the isles not too long ago, she studies at Hexside in a new program.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Multi-track for the truly gifted students who wish to join the Emperor’s Coven.” Emira replied popping up behind Edric.

“And where did they get the funding for this?”

“That was me Odalia. I decided that a program intended to train students in multiple tracks could be beneficial to Belos.” Alador said strolling up.

“Oh how much?” Odalia said, concerned for the nearly endless finances her family had.

“One million snails.” Alador said unfettered by his wife.

“Well that’s wonderful, perhaps we should have Amity enroll in this program.” Odalia said, pleased.

“I concur, so Amity which track would you like to join?”

“Well there’s so many choices, may I take a few days to decide?”

“You may ... now go to bed Amity, a healthy mind requires sleep.”

Amity skipped off her body flooding herself with adrenaline at the thrill of being let off with no punishment. Then immediately flopped in as soon as it faded. Her mind falling to the grip of sleep again. Her dreams started a few moments later.

She was being led down a dark path with a hand clasped over hers. The figure in front of her was wearing a cloak and turned away preventing her from getting a good look at it. The figure was about the same height. “Come child, you have nothing to fear.” The figure cooed as it led Amity deeper down the path. By the side was a puddle and Amity caught her own reflection in it. Not a spot of green in her now auburn hair. This made her feel a bit lighter though not happier per se.

“Where are we going?” she asked the figure in front of her.

“Does this world have chapels?”

“I suppose so.”

“Then there it is.”

Amity frowned at that and caught a flash of white under the heavy cloak of the figure and then looked down at her clothes as she tripped. Was she wearing… a dress? And pure white? Why in such poor weather, the sky could split at any moment and ruin it. Wait all of this was finally tying together. Chapel, white dress, the weather holding up. A wedding Amity’s mind screamed, but to who? Boscha was an option despite the two not exactly being great friends. Or maybe Bo. Perhaps even Skara. However even if they were great options her heart sang out for somebody else. Somebody who could best be described as ordered and strange chaos. An adorable dork.

And finally they reached the entrance where the figure removed her cloak. The face was obscured by a white veil. Behind it showed two brown eyes as the figure began to walk to the altar where it seemed, no it couldn;t be! Azura in the flesh waiting holding a heavy tome as organ music began to play and Amity felt herself compelled to walk down the aisle everything became a blur. Words were exchanged, kisses were had, dances were done, yet the face was indistinct. Then years began to flash by, kids were raised, dates were had, and words were exchanged. Yet the face remained indistinct and hazy. Lastly the final scene was a funeral. Amity saw her bride being lowered into the ground still as beautiful as when they met and yet the face was hard to make out except for those two piercing brown eyes that held such mirth. She was about to take a look at the corpse when suddenly the sound of oak buckling woke her.

“Mittens, wake up it’s time for school!”

“I’ll be right out Edric, just give me a moment.” Amity focused on a jar in the corner of the room and then extended her will into it “Abomination, rise.” and the goop shuddered forming into a semi corporeal being. She smirked as it came to life “Abomination carry.” and so it picked up her books and began to follow her to Hexside. Amity was glad for the help as she thought about the multicoven option. While it would give her an advantage in making it into the emperor’s coven and would give her more time with Luz, she wasn’t sure it was the best option anymore. Plus she wasn’t sure if spending time in class with Luz was the best idea. Outside of school Luz took up much of her mind. In school it could be a death sentence if she took up too much of her time simply making goo-goo eyes at her.

Then she felt herself get jostled as a figure ran past her “Hey Minty, see ya later today.” Caída shouted as she barreled past Amity and blew through the doors like a human battering ram. Caída took each turn with gusto until she found the auditorium and threw the door open. Inside Principal Bump was waiting. “Hey Bump, do you mind if I use some equipment for my entrance exam?”

“You weren’t planning on using a wand or staff were you?”

“Of course not. Just a few cinder blocks, my bat, a pencil, and some paper.”

“Very well. You may begin.”

Caída smirked and began to unload her back pack before drawing her bat placing a glyph on it. Immediately the bat turned to acid and cleaved the brick cleanly in half. The next one she threw up into the air and after tapping another glyph hit it with a pinpoint lighting strike that left the brick shattered and smoking. Then for a third one she slapped a glyph onto it and had the thunderclap break it into a fine powder. “Impressed?”

“Intrigued. You seem quite adept at glyph magic.”

“I spent a few months here. You either sink or swim.”

“Fair enough you’ve passed. Come to my office so I can assign you a track.” Bump said beckoning the Army Ranger. When they reached it Bump was quite surprised to find the resident abominations protégé waiting.

“Amity Blight? What are you doing here? Did you start another fight?”

“Actually no, but it can wait until Caída is assigned a track.”

“I believe you mean tracks. We received a very generous and anonymous donation yesterday. Though I recognize the handwriting from a well known alumnus of Hexside. I will leave it up to imagination to protect his identity. Now Caída Noceda, which tracks interest you?”

“I was hoping something that could help me predict enemy movements, heal any injuries or perhaps make me a pinnacle of physical perfection.”

“Hmm then how about the oracle, healing, and construction tracks?”

“That works fairly well and I can vibe with it.”

“Very well welcome to Hexside, Caída.” Bump spun his finger and Caída’s cloak took on the trademark dark blue, purple, and brown colors of their respective coven. “Report to Miss Jenkinmeyer and tell her you’re a new student.”

With that Caída left in her typical breach and clearing run. Then Bump turned his attention back to Amity “Now why are you here? Did another person pretend to be an abomination?”

“No! Well yes, but that’s not why I’m here Principal Bump.”

“Oh then do tell.”  
“I’ve been thinking of changing tracks.”

“To what?”

“Well I mean really taking more tracks. If that’s okay.”

“Which classes would you like?”

“I would like to add on the oracle, illusion, and bard tracks to help increase my repertoire while still having abominations as my main focus, Principal Bump, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fun was had writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. As for Amity multitracking, does that make Luz less unique?


	4. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets hurt. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello. Yo Rohad, assuming you're reading this how do you feel I'm doing? I really would like to know. So this chapter is a bit longer than normal so enjoy.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante

Bump gazed back at Amity for a long time. “Ok, I’ll add the other classes. However you will still have mostly abomination classes. Allow me to get your new class schedule.” Bump rummaged around before passing Amity her new classes. Abomination theory, Ap abominations, Bardic basics: Lyricism and rhythm, Uncovering the future: Oracles 101, Illusions in practice: light benders, and Abominations: The goo and you. “There we go, I trust you know where to go.”

“I do, thank you Principal Bump.”

“May I ask why you decided to do this though, Amity?”

“I believe it will help improve my chances of getting into the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Oh. Good luck then. Now off to class.”

And then Amity was off. Sprinting down the halls, dodging students, taking corners, and (when the need arises) putting her grudgby skills to work. She then burst into class and fell face forward. Soon a kind soul helped her to her feet. “Are you okay?” they asked in their always sincere and kind voice. Of course it was Luz Noceda, voted “Most likely to turn up missing” in her freshman year. She earned it after she disappeared with no trace besides a few shoe prints leading to the old shack.

“Yeah Luz, I’m fine. Thanks” Amity said as she was pulled to her feet.

“Alright kids, settle down.” Professor Ostanes (named after a famous alchemist) instructed the class as his personal abomination carried him in. “Today is free study day, so long as you aren’t too loud you may study by yourself, in pairs, or groups.” 

Naturally with that announcement the slackers in class zeroed in on Amity knowing she was the top student. However when they looked for her, she and Luz were already working. Luz examined an abomination looking for the glyphs that normally formed the basis of Boiling Isles magic. Then she found it. A circle with what looked like a melon in it (muscle tissue is drawn this way sometimes) and so she drew it causing a quarter inch abomination to start walking around and thus after showing it to the professor, Luz was giving a passing grade for her hard work.

Next they had to split up as Luz ran off to potions in motion and Amity made her way to AP abominations. Where Professor Homunc would be teaching the creation of abominations for specific purposes. Amity of course was also top scorer in A.P. Abominations though she was still getting the hang of creating facade abominations. The voice of the person was always the hardest to nail down due to how often it could change in pitch, tone, or meaning. Amity however managed to get it perfected that day in all but cadence and created a goopy creature with a pixie cut that was just about as tall as she was. “Wow it really does look like her.” Amity thought to herself. “Abomination, move '' the gooey being began to move though slightly stiffer than a person. “Abomination speak” she commanded and then came the voice “Hey Amity how are you?”. While sounding stilted it was undeniably Luz-like enough for Amity.

“Abomination rise” said her upperclassman Jerbo and coalesced into a figure Amity recognized. Wavy hair turned purple rather than sea green. “Abomination speak.” The abomination chuckled and then said “Come on Jerbs, let’s play a prank. I mean I doubt Viney would kill us.” He looked around until he noticed only Amity paying attention and gave a shy wave.

“Oh hey Jerbo, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing well and you Mittens?”

“I see Ed told you, my nickname that he and Em use.”

“Yeah I’ve been trying to spend more time with Ed.”

“Maybe you should check a circus or carnival. Ed works there part time trying to make some coin for himself so he can leave and get the rest of us out of Blight Manor.”

“But why a carnival specifically?”

“Kids like the shows he puts on with them.”

“That makes sense if I’m being honest, while he may put on a colder attitude towards you he seems to be affable to everyone else.”

“He’s not too bad. Just a bit of a jerk sometimes.”

“Fair and who’s your facade abomination modelled after? The only human on the isles?”

“One of them.”

“Them?”

“Yeah Luz’s sister came.”

“I’d like to meet her sometime. Luz has been such an advocate for us.”

“Yeah and shouldn’t we be focusing?”

“Right, right” Amity shook her head and turned back to her abomination “Abomination flirt.”

The goo beast raised its head shuddering and then “You are owl I need to be convinced to stay here.”

Amity thought for a long moment after all being top student didn’t leave much time to think about crushes. Or even really what to say , so Amity put her hands on the shoulder of her abomination and spoke haltingly to it “Luz, I like you.”

Without a skipped beat the abomination responded “I like you too Amity, you’re my best friend here.”

Amity just sighed and waited for the bell.  
Luz was mixing the brew watching as it popped and boiled before turning pink. “Teacher is it this hue?” she asked the professor.

“Yes Luz, do you remember what you add next?”

“Four oyster shells?”

“In what form?”

“Finely ground.”

“Correct, dump them in.”

Luz scraped the powder in and then stirred exactly 111 times. Finally it condensed into its final form. Turning dark purple and feeling downright icy to the touch despite the heat it was cooking at. The composition and flow speed was similar to tar. Luz scooped into a flask and showed it to Barcus. “How does it look buddy?”

Barcus barked twice “Oh I guess it would look better if it was a different color, but I guess illusion magic could fix that.” Luz admitted.

Barcus barked encouragingly “Hey what were we making anyway?” she asked her canine classmate. Barcus barked three times in response as Luz began to pink in the cheeks “Love potion? Well perhaps I could use it actually.”

Barcus growled worriedly “Oh hush, hey if you see Viney can you ask her to meet me behind the school today after classes? Please and thank you.” Barcus nodded and then the bell rang as Luz dashed off to bardic basics where she ran smack into her crush knocking both her and herself over.

“Ow. Sorry Amity, I was worried about being late. I guess I couldn’t stop myself” Luz said as she held out a hand to help Amity up.

“This is the second time today Luz. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to knock me down.”

“I’ll do that later if I need to.” Luz joked as Amity was brought back to her feet.

“Oh I hope you do.” Amity whispered to herself as she thought about Luz pushing her down and giving her a quick, loving kiss. 

“Come on Amity, we better get ready, today is a test day.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t study, what do I do?”

“Can you play an instrument?”

“Yes I learned piano and viola when I was a kid.”

“Great, I will have the sheet music for you ready. Follow my lead.”

Luz passed a hand drawn set of sheet notes to Amity as they took position by a piano. Luz picked up a guitar and they waited for the professor to enter.

“Hello I’m Professor Gwilym” answered a tall well built witch “I’m reintroducing myself as we have a new student today. Class say hello to Amity Blight.”

Everyone besides Skara waved to her. “Now let’s see Luz Noceda. You said that you had some human music to perform for today’s class?”

“Yes, but do you mind if Amity performs with me as well?”

“I see no problem.”

“Thank you.” And with that Luz began to strum. The tune was quick even at the start and Amity waited until the sheet music said to play and hit the keys with precision and timing. Then Luz began to sing, coming out quiet at first, but growing in volume quickly.

“So she said, what’s the problem baby? What’s the problem? I don’t know, maybe I’m in love”

Amity nearly choked on nothing and missed a note as she heard those words.

“Love, think about it, everytime I think about it. Can’t stop thinking ‘bout it.”

Luz’s thoughts flashed to Amity as she sang, her face turning the same color as the uniform for the track. “How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it ‘cause I can’t ignore it if it’s love!”

Amity’s face fell as she heard Luz say she wanted to cure it as if it was a disease and perhaps it was. One that crippled the mind and body until only one desire existed and you would do anything for that one.

“Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don’t know nothing ‘about love ahhh. Come on, come on. Turn a little faster! Come on, come on! The world will follow after! Come on, come on! Because everybody’s after love.” Luz stretched the line as long as the song would allow her to before settling into the next verse as Amity empathized with the original lines.

Luz then picked back up where she left off “So I said I’m a snowball running!”

Amity took that moment to picture Luz in the center and just rolling down a hill.

“Running into the spring that’s coming! All this love, melting under blue skies, belting out! Sunlight shimmering love.”

And so the thought of Luz sweating returned from the grudgby day. Amity banished the thought from her head with a quick shake of it.

“Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end this love!”

Luz always found that line funny though that might be because of her lactose intolerance. However she couldn’t fault the next part. She currently knew what love might feel like and would be crippled if it ended.

“Well I didn’t mean to do it.”

Truer words have never been spoken. Love is never intentional instead little things just build until finally love just appears to you and you choose to act on it.

“But there’s no escaping your love!”

Is it truly an escape if you aren’t trying to get away though? Is it a good thing if they try to escape or deny to preserve a friendship? What if you press it and still remain friends? These thoughts bounced through Amity’s head as she thought about the implications of the words. She decided they were fine.

“These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no. Come on, come on, move a little closer. Come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on, settle down inside my love. Come on, come on, jump a little higher. Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love”

Then Luz set down the guitar as the rest of the song needed no instrumental for the words to hit properly.

“We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally”  
Luz then took a deep breath as the next part would be her confession, even if not directly to her face.

“I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love, I'm in love. Accidentally”

Amity sucked in a cold breath as Luz sounded almost desperate with that line almost as if she were giving a confession to someone not here as the connections began to click into place and her expression wavered.

“I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love, I'm in love. Accidentally”  
Come on, come on, spin a little tighter. Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love. I'm in love.”

Luz finished the song with a satisfied sigh and then the classroom erupted into applause. “Very impressive Ms. Noceda, I have never heard of that song though, where did you learn it?” the professor asked her.

“I learned it in the human world.” Luz explained “It was by a party of bards called Counting Crows.”

“I see. A+ for now Miss Noceda and Miss Blight, keep up the good work.”

“Thank you Professor Gwilym, it took a while to learn the notes and gets the lyrical timing right.” Luz admitted scratching the back of her head nervously.

“Well that’s why you’re in this class after all Noceda” Gwilym said.

“Once again thank you, now I think the rest of the students should present.”

“Correct you are. Skara you’re next.”

Luz turned to side eye Amity who was blushing, she then wrote a note passing it to Amity.

“Hey, are you angry? Edric mentions you blush when angry.” it said.

Amity wrote back “Not at all, just a bit dehydrated, remember the time we played Grudgby?”

“Oh, does abominations take it out of you?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, say are you free after class?”

“Eventually why?”

“I think you should meet my mother and father.”

Thump, thump, thumpthumpthumpthump Luz’s heart went loud enough for her to hear as she began to blush. A few seconds went by and the note was passed back to Amity “Is this a confession?”

“No, no, of course not” Amity wrote back as she began to blush as well “I just think it would be best to meet them after scoring high all day.”

“Okay then. Where should I meet you?”

“By the Grom tree.”

“Okay, wait for me.”

Time sped by quickly in the bard track and even quicker with report of a choosey hat escape which caused Luz and Amity to be allowed to leave early and head to Oracle classes.hile the majority of the teachers were focused on reigning in the threat with Bump at the forefront. The oracle teacher. Dr. Delphi was not one of them.

“Alright class, listen up! Today we’re going to be doing partner experiments. Now I want each of you to grab a crystal ball at the same time and watch the view inside it. As you do so you’ll see the last point where your time lines connect please note you can try to avert that fate, but you’re more likely to make things worse.” she cautioned

So with that cheery note in the air Amity and Luz grabbed for a crystal ball their hands brushing and the scene inside swirled and coalesced into a somber scene. The location was definitely the isles, but it seems to be a headstone. A single headstone, no other figures in view, just the headstone as time passed evidenced by the changing of light and weather in the background behind it, the text on the stone too faded to read properly. 

Doctor Delphi leaned over their shoulders to look at the image they saw “Ooh interesting. I’ve only seen this once before and I cannot tell you whether it’s a good sign or a warning of tragedy.”

“Yes you can please.” Luz pleased

“No I mean I actually don’t know. It could be either.” 

“Well that’s a happy thought. Hey professor I’m not feeling that good anymore, may I head home for the day?” Amity asked.

“You may, just try not to think too much on this. It could be a happy end, perhaps a dead enemy, or your own after a long time.”

“Thank you” Amity left the classroom and disappeared into the halls.

“Hey Barcus, did you deliver the message?” Barcus nodded and Luz smiled “Thanks buddy I owe you one sometime.”

The rest of oracle classes proceeded as normal and so Luz headed to plant class with Willow.

“Hey Willow” she greeted the fellow freshman

Willow turned and smiled “Oh hey Luz, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, Amity had to head home sick after some freaky readings.”

“Oh really, what was it?”

“A headstone, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Weird, anyway today it seems we’re growing fruit plants. No eating though, but what would you like to try?”

“No idea. Anything, surprise me.”

“Okay then maybe appolapples.”

“Cool, what’re those.”

“A hard to cultivate plant that requires high amounts of sunlight and heat to grow.”

“Ooh, sounds tasty.”

“We can have them after the plant is done growing them.”

“How long does that take?”

“About 3 weeks in the wild. Should take me three days.”  
Amity didn’t head home as she had planned to do instead she waited around close to where the beast keeping pens would be as she had heard Luz ask Barcus about a message and learn it was to Viney. So she waited for an hour until the bell screamed and watched the beast keeping students fliter out as Viney waited and the latina came into view. Amity drew an illusion spell circle to appear as nothing, but a shimmer and ran over to listen in.

“Hey Luz, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well I have feelings for someone and I was hoping to ask you for advice.”

Amity stiffened up and the conversation became dull. Feelings? For who? Since when?

“Oh tell me about them kid.” Viney instructed.

“She. Well she’s absolutely amazing. Intelligent, kind, she just has that kind of presence. You know the one, you can’t help but just be entranced by it.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“I’m scared. It’s just I have no idea on how to tell her.”

“That’s rough kid, how about you practice then?”

“With who. You?”

“Go ahead.”

Amity focused back in unaware of how much time passed and listened closer. Then she heard some words that would haunt her for the rest of her life however long that would be.

“Viney, I love you.” Luz said.

Those four words shattered her concentration and thus the illusion failed. Amity ran off as her tears began to fall, her spirit crushed as she grabbed for her scroll and sent the twins a message.

“Grab some apple blood, I need to forget today.”

“Got it Mittens, don’t worry. We have your favorite movie prepped and dad is making your favorite for dinner.” Edric was the first to respond.

“What kind of apple blood? Soft, sparkling or hard?” Emira asked.

“Hard and sparkling I need it after today.” Amity said as she ran into Blight manor the doors closing behind her as a reminder of how today went. Cold, dark, and hard.


	5. Tenemos que hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use my last gasp to make this slowburn as revelations and advice come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante and sponsored by Greavedash, Archive of our Own, and readers like you. 
> 
> -Thank you.
> 
> So yeah this fic now has a channel on a server feel free to join and talk with the authors, play some D&D or feed the insanity.
> 
> https://discord.gg/vA4XRqZ

Viney facepalmed as Luz ‘confessed’ to her. “Listen Kid, don’t use my name, imagine if the one you were into had heard that. They’d be crushed!”

As if on cue Luz could hear crying not too far away. “Fair enough, mind if I try again?”

“Go ahead and imagine I’m actually your crush this time.”

“Okay, okay, got it.” Luz took a few deep breaths “I like you Amity.” Luz thought for a few moments, “Hey do you mind if I do something else first to make this way more authentic seeming so I can get in the proper headspace?” she asked.

“Go ahead kid, do you need to draw on me?”

“Actually yeah, can you hold your arm out?” Viney complied and Luz got to work starting with the outside of the circle. Then she began the inside lines which looked similar to the cloak of a Predator. Then she tapped it and Viney shrank a good 2 inches into the look of Amity.

Viney did herself a once over “Okay kid, do it.” surprised at how accurate the voice was.

Luz nodded “Okay Noceda, live up to your name” she whispered before grabbing ‘Amity’s’ shoulders. “Amity I’d like to take you out.” she got out nervous and flustered 

“Not bad, now say it with more conviction.” Viney encouraged.

“Amity I want to take you out.” Luz said dead even.

“Now add emotion.”

“Amity, I want to take you out!” Luz shouted in seeming desperation.

“Now you make it seem like you want to kill her.”

Luz took a deep breath drawing up her favorite memories: the Grom dance, Amity shaking her like a ragdoll during lunch, the sleepover, and of course classes with Amity every day she had abominations and now she’d see her more often due to Amity taking more tracks, her feet became steady, her coffee warm eyes became clear and full of emotion as her body began to act as if preparing her entire life for this “Amity, you are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met, and I would be honored if you would consider going on at least 1 date with me.”

Viney, moved by this display reacted in character after all word travels through the grapevine quickly and Jerbo told her what he had suspected from Amity and confirmed after asking Willow.

“Yes Luz I will” Viney said and then wiped off the illusion glyph. “Go, get her kid.” she smiled shooting her underclassman a thumbs up.

“I will!” Luz shouted in exultation as she began to run towards Blight Manor before grip stronger than iron stopped her and a familiar smirk pulled into view.

“As much as I would love to see you get with your pequeño cariño, we should be heading home Hermanita.” Caída chided.

“Fine Caída, you better not stop me tomorrow though.” 

“I won’t obviously.” she said chuckling.

“Thanks, can I hug you?”

“C’mere you.” Caída said opening her arms for Luz to rush into, pulling each other into a bear hug.

Viney just chuckled and walked off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of roasted griffin wafted through the air. Clearly the work of her father. Odalia never cooked unless she was heading to a potluck. The tears dripping from eyes and her runny nose still muted the smell somewhat and then she felt herself lifted up and hoisted onto powerful shoulders.

“Mittens, we have the things ready, do you mind telling us what happened so we can try to help you?”

Amity nodded as Edric began to wrap her in a blanket and Alador passed a slice of roasted griffin to her. “You know Luz?” she sniffled.

“Yeah.”

“W-w-well when I was going to ask her out I saw her with that multitrack girl.”  
“Viney.”

“And I heard her confess, she knew I was there and she confessed to Viney.” Amity wailed.

Edric face twisted from his concerned expression into hardly concealed rage which he flattened into a composed placidness. “Don’t worry mittens, we’re going to make things alright okay?”

“You will?”

“Yeah, just leave it to Em and I. We’ll find some things out, now let’s eat!” he said digging into this share of the griffin as Emira walked in with a bottle of apple blood tucked under her arm..

“Hey Ed, grab me some glasses and we’ll split the bottles."

Ed grabbed three large wine glasses and then Emira filled then, nearly to the brim refilling them again and again when they were empty until the bottle ran dry.

“Hic, I lo-hic-ve Luz. Why can’t she love me back?” Amity sobbed into her plate.

Alador began to rub her back “Amity, love is tricky. How much do you love Luz, my dear daughter?”

“More than hic anything else on the isles.” Amity looked at him, tears welling up.

Alador looked hurt for a moment before regaining his composure “Amity, how did you two meet?”

“Well hic you see.” Amity tells the whole story starting with shaking Luz like a ragdoll moving on to her lending her a book, their arrival in the knee, starting classes at Hexside, playing Grdugby together, then the sleepover..

“I see. Have you considered maybe asking her if she was truly confessing to Viney?”

“I was hic there. I know what hic she said.”

“Did you hear the entire conversation?” Alador asked

This question seemed to sober Amity somewhat “No, I didn’t.”

“Then perhaps there’s a chance she feels the same way back and was trying to muster courage with that Viney girl.”Amity threw herself into her father’s arms and he immediately returned the hug. “Now it’s time for you to go to bed.”

And with that Amity curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Alador sighed softly smiling.

“Emira, Edric. Aid Amity in this endeavor okay?”

“Understood father.” 

“Thank you.” Alador lifted Amity, bringing her to bed before tucking her in and kissing her forehead, finally placing a glass of water next to her nightstand.

\--Next Day--

Amity woke up with a throbbing skull. Noticing the water, she downed the glass and felt a bit better before getting ready for school and running with her siblings who told her to wait for Luz in the southeast wing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was walking to class with the confidence to confess to Amity when she saw the twins chatting to each other and she ran over to talk to them. “Hey guys.” she said walking up. The twins looked at each other. Then turned to her “Hey can we talk to you Luz?”

“Um sure.” she said off guard by their serious expressions. They led her around a few corners until they saw the hall was empty “What’s this about guys?” she asked the twins.

“So you and Viney?” started Emira

“Are you two dating?” Edric finished

“What!? Were you watching us!? No, no, we’re not.”

“Oh then why did you say ‘I love you Viney’ yesterday and break poor mitten’s heart?”

“WHAT!? WHY WOULD I EVER HURT AMITY!?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amity was getting worried as she heard yelling, but not enough to know what was being said so she took a flask from her abomination and drank it, her mind settling into a comfortable buzzing sensation of alcohol flowing through to take the edge off of life and what she remembered. So she waited until her siblings dragged Luz back to her “Hey Mittens, what are your thoughts on Luz?”

Amity titled and stumbled towards Luz before grabbing her head and kissing her quickly before backing up slightly leaving Luz a shade of Carolina reaper. “That’s hic my thoughts on her, now if I take Viney out maybe hic I can make you feel the same.”

Luz took the moment of distraction to wriggle free and ran to class thoroughly confused by the turn of events. First class for her today was A.P. healing and treatment. A class she shared with Viney who could hopefully provide help with the situation. Only to be grabbed and stopped by a calloused hand.

“You didn’t forget me did you?” Caída asked as she began to walk with Luz.

“Not at all sis. So you chose the healing track?”

“Nope. Oracle, healing, construction.” 

“Why oracle and construction?”

“Well oracle will be useful if I make it back to predict enemy strikes and positions, while construction seems more general purpose use.”

“Are we sure our kind of magic will work in the human realm.”

“Yeah so? I heard the plants, the air, the water, even the food here soaks up magical potential so if we use items from here then we should be doing well.”

“Maybe, but it seems like some stuff here may react violently in the presence of our world, y’know.”

“True, true, and we’re here.” Caída drawled in front of the door and as she walked in gave Viney a fist bump who then noticed Luz.

“Hey, how did it go?”

“Um, she kissed me and tasted like alcohol.”  
Caída gasped in shock “Hermanita, how do you know what alcohol tastes like?”

The younger Latina shrugged “Drinking age is younger here I guess.”

“So did it work?” Viney asked “Did you confess?”

“Nah, she ran. Maybe she should try out for the banshees considering how fast those legs carried her.”

“Damn kid, so all that work we did yesterday was for nothing?” Viney said feigning offense.

“No it’s just she did it because the alcohol made her think that way, I’m certain with a clear head that Amity wouldn’t have done anything.”

Viney and Caída shot each other a knowing glance “Not sure about that one hermanita, ¿Y si te dijera que sé que ella está de cabeza sobre los talones para ti?”

“¿Lo es?” Luz shot back?

“Confess and find out yourself Luz. I’m not here to do things for you. Remember what I told you when I left home for West Point?”

“I believe it was ‘Can’t believe I made it in. It’s only got a 10% acceptance rate.” 

“No, the other thing.”

“Oh that you will still be watching over me, just from the other side of the country.”

“Yep and I’m still here to watch over you, but me just watching won’t do anything, it seems you need a small push.”

“Wait what?”

“Oh you’ll see hermanita, just wait.”

“Please don’t actually push me.”

“She’s a bigger klutz than she looks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity still wasn’t feeling 100 percent so she was in the halls standing in front of Luz’s locker like it was a rerun of Grom. Only this time there was nobody to spoil it. She asked Jerbo to record her lectures if she missed abominations while getting her siblings to record illusions. For oracle, she managed to nab a student named Barcus to record it. Lastly Skara agreed to record bard.

“Okay Blight, you got this, nobody here to ruin it, just slip the note in and hope she doesn’t react like you think she would.” she then pinched herself “Get a hold of yourself Amity, you can do this.”

She walked over to Luz’s locker and tickled it so the mouth would open before slipping the note in and rushing to the nurse’s office waiting for the alcohol to wear off. Until of course the healing track burst in for a practical exam.

“Ok students, pick a patient each, preferably one you don’t know too well.” Professor Drusilla announced. Viney immediately set up shop with Amity while Elaine and Bo were chosen by Caída and Luz.

Amity growled as Viney came to treat her “I’m sorry is there something I did?” Viney asked as Amity beckoned her to lean in close.

“Stay away from Luz. Or I will end you, griffin face.”

“Oh is there a problem with being friends with her?” Viney challenged with a shit eating grin.

“No but there is with being a thieving cat.”

“I stole nothing my entire life.”

“Besides the girl I was planning to date.” Amity said, her voice growing louder.

“I. Am. Not. Dating. Luz.” Viney said slowly for the hungover girl to understand.

“So stealing her wasn’t enough, now you’re mocking me!”  
“I’m not mocking you!” Viney began to yell, drawing attention from the other students. It seemed the two were about to go at each other’s throats until Caída chose to step between the two and grab them both to drag into the halls.

“Ok you two.” Caída began as soon as they were out of earshot “Do I need to explain a few things?”

“Yeah please do” Viney said with a death glare focused on Amity.

“Amity, Luz was using Viney to get some help on confessing, nothing more, nothing less.” Caída spelled out for the chocomint teen.

“And who is she going to confess too?” Amity asked.

“I wouldn’t know.” Caída lied.

“But you, ” Viney began as she was cut off by Caída glaring.

“I said, I don’t know who it is.” she growled. “Now come on, we have people to treat, after all they’re no use to us injured.” 

The three walked back greeted by a parade of eyes before the students went back to tending to the wounded. Amelia was almost covered head to toe in plaster after seeing the extent of injuries. Luckily one doesn’t become a ranger without seeing some shit and learning to not panic. So this was second nature for the eldest Noceda.

Luz was quickly patching up the cuts and scrapes on Bo. Eventually they were concealed by long strips of white bandaging. After all, a girl like Luz is no stranger to cuts.

Lastly Viney was performing multiple tests to figure out what happened to Amity before diagnosing her with a hangover. “I believe you should rest and drink plenty of water until your headache goes away.” Despite her suspicions about the multitracker Amity nodded and waited for the throbbing to stop. At around half past noon it did,So she rushed to the cafe to meet with her usual table group. Luz, Gus, Willow,along with the new additions of Caída and Viney, most of them just laughing along with each other at something Gus said. As she walked over she was flanked by the twins. 

Edric leaned in and asked “Are you ready Mittens?”

Amity swallowed and nodded. Then took her seat next to Luz. Viney as a show of good faith left it open. Amity slid in and the feeling was natural, calm, like a flower planted where it should be.

“Hey Amity.” Luz said, way too close to her face as she chowed on a pb&j “So what did you want to talk about?” she asked as she held up a note that Amity left in her locker. The neat handwriting simply read ‘Luz can we talk?’

“Um yeah is it cool if we do it after school today?” 

“You sure Amity? I mean I have no other plans after today, but the note seems kinda urgent.”

Amity’s mind and feelings began to wrestle with each other, both fighting for dominance and deciding which course of action to take now, reason and logic melting away at the sight of Luz looking confused.

“Meet me behind the school in five minutes, and come alone.” Amity finally managed to stutter out, then she went back to eating, enjoying the flavor of the roasted griffin. The flavor fills her again with confidence for what will be happening soon. After finishing up, Amity ran out and made her way to the Grom Tree. She trembled from her nerves and perhaps the alcohol she drank.

Then she appeared like a pale rider in purple. Coming over to the tree and approaching Amity was Luz. She was dressed in a uniform which evoked a rainbow. “Hey Amity, I hope I’m not late. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well Luz how long have we known each other for?”

“About 2 months, why?”

“What do you see us as?”

“Best friends of course.”

“Even with how we first met?”

“Yeah, you actually warmed up to me. I mean most people who treat me like that never change where as you were the first to.”

“Oh um thanks. Tell me what comes after best friends in the human realm?”

“Well the term would be sisters in arms though no blood if that’s what you’re asking.” Luz said, shifting from foot to foot.

“Well then what comes after?”

“Lovers I think.” Luz was getting nervous and fearful of what might come next.

“Thanks Luz, that’s all.” ‘No Amity!’screamed her thoughts as Luz asked if she was sure and she felt herself nodding. ‘This is your chance Amity! Tell her how you feel!’ continued the internal scream as they gained just the tiniest bit of leeway over Amity’s actions “Wait Luz, actually can we talk some more?” she heard herself say.

The latina stopped and turned flashing a 1000 watt smile that caused Amity’s knees to go weak. “Sure! What did you want to know?” Luz asked as she felt her fear turn to hope.

“Well say I wanted to be someone’s lover, how would I go about doing that?”

“Listen to them and don’t be judgmental. If they ask you for advice, actually try to help them. Learn about their hobbies, and make an effort to enjoy them as well. Show them you’re interested and let things move on from there.” Luz offered as a suggestion “Or you could try the secret admirer route and leave them things without revealing your name. You know, like notes in their locker, or cookies at the front door.”

“Thanks Luz, I’ll think about it.”

“Wait Amity.”

“Yes?”

“Who’s the lucky guy or girl?”

“I can’t tell you or it wouldn’t make it so secret anymore. You’re not exactly the best secret keeper after all.” she teased with a wink 

“Hey, I can keep a secret!” Luz yelled back to Amity.

“Oh really? Like what?”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anybody else.”

“You have my word.”

“Okay then Amity, get this…”


	6. Contrabando y confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is 6 long enough to light a wick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante and approved by my stress. Next chapter awaits and I hope you all enjoy it.

“... When she was 17, she cried after The Citadel rejected her application and actually dyed her hair black” Luz continued to tell Amity Caída’s most embarrassing secret.

“And nobody else noticed?”

“Well besides me, no.”

The bell then screamed signalling lunch was over and so the two students ran back into class.

“Hey Amity, what class do you have next?” 

Amity looked at her schedule “Smoke and mirrors, illusory basics.”

“Oh me too.”

“So, what do you think you’ll be trying to make?”

“I think I’ll try to make myself look like Azura. You?”

“Maybe a scene with Malin Gael.” Amity shrugged.

“Ooh, you two would make a cute couple.”

“So would we.” Amity whispered to herself.

They walked into class and immediately started. Amity was still shaky on her spell circles, but after a few tries she got it down and managed to make a walking, talking Malin Gael. “Amity Blight, stand by my side. I shall defend you from any foes that may seek to take you. It did not matter who or what they are or wish to do. I shall fend them off.” said her illusion. 

Meanwhile Luz managed to make Azura “Hello my student, what do you wish to learn today?” Azura asked Luz who simply responded with “Everything, I want to to learn every spell out there.”

“My pupil, I can only teach you what I know. You already know everything I know.” The illusion replied. Luz teared up slightly as the bell rang faster than usual and an announcement came over the P.A. system “Due to repeated breakouts by the choosey hat in the last week and continuing today, students are dismissed early. Please avoid the hat at all costs.” came the dissonantly peaceful voice.

“Hey Luz, can you come home with me today?” Amity asked as they packed their things.

“Um sure, is something up?”

“No, I just want to see what my family thinks of you. Remember what happened in Willow’s mind?”

“Far too well.”

“That’s my reasoning then.”

“Okay, you have a deal, Miss Blight.”

So the two began to walk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Owl House, the two Clawthornes were studying the glyphs Luz had left behind while also looking at Caída’s and writing down the effect of each one. While Eda was content on just writing the effect directly to the glyph, Lilith kept a journal of each. The two were content with such a quiet day to catch up on magic that they regrettably lost due to the curse finally overtaking Eda.

At least until the door caved in as if breached leaving even Hooty dazed as Caída strolled in earlier than expected. “Hola, hey where’s Luz?” she asked the two.

“Don’t know. We thought she was with you. Speaking of which, why are you back so early?”

“Hat escaped over and over. The teachers are all busy putting it back.”

“I remember that thing. It tried to eat a kid when I was there.” Eda shuddered 

“Did someone mention fresh meat?” King asked as he walked in.

“No, just some kids.” 

Then Caída saw King for the first time and flying tackled him. “So adorable. I thought Luz was just sending me videos of pets in cheer uniforms!”

“She said nobody else would see them!” King protested as he squirmed.

“Well Luz loves her big sister after all.” she joked as King gave up on his escape attempts. “What’s your name little guy?” 

“I’m the mighty King of Demons!” He puffed his chest fluff proudly.

“Though you can call him Mr. Wiggles” Eda deadpanned

“I thought that stopped earlier this month!” King whined

“Oh hush King, the bet was if I won you would change your name to Mr. Wiggles.” The Owl lady reminded him.

“I know, I know.” King conceded. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity led Luz to the large oaken doors that opened to melancholy and fear for Amity, along with a glimmer of hope. She pushes them open and instantly feels cold. The house is so large as to appear entirely empty despite all the lights on. She had Luz look around before speaking “Luz Noceda, welcome to the home of the Blights.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched his only daughter through eyes turn blue after centuries of power and madness hearing its incessant whispers in his mind. The titan was still alive and its voice proved it. He leaned back cracking open the creature and letting its essence drip into his eyes as he put the mask back on. Then he turned to the rest of the coven “How is work on the door?”

“Progressing well sir. A few cracks are unsealebale though.”

“That is acceptable. It won’t matter if our world leaks into theirs, it already has after all due to her and the wild witches.” Emperor Belos commanded. He would do what he must to make her happy again and bring her closure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It’s hard to believe the six of us actually live here.” Caída said as she helped Lilith trace a thunderclap glyph. Then she helped Eda with the bestow control glyph she was carving into an onion.

“Hey kid, where’d you pick up skills like that with a blade? Luz and you seem to be more the blunt force trauma kind of violent.” Eda quipped.

“Fort Benning. I was a supreme know it all when it came to knives. Not that anything is wrong with a nice heavy bat after all. Not in a weird violent way though. More like in utility.” Caída began to chuckle nervously.

“I figured out that much.” Eda confirmed as the ingredients then began to walk into the pot blessed with movement, but no mind of their own to resist her commands.

“Still both can be quite useful.” Lilith offered as consolation.

“Yeah you can use knives to cut the meat and a bat to tenderize it.” King added

“King!” Lilith groaned exasperated.

“What? I meant spider cow. Have you ever tried to just catch one? Way more work than it’s worth.”

“He’s right you know.” Eda finished.

“I suppose he is.” resigned Lilith. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity and Luz walked around for a while looking for anybody else before coming across Edric. He was talking to somebody on the scroll “Hey are you free tomorrow after class? Oh, then how about the weekend? Great I’ll see you there then. Later.” He put it into his pocket before whirling and seeing the two with a sarcastic smile, his expression dropping for a moment upon seeing Luz. “Oh it's you two, welcome to our humble abode.” he said with a faux sense of confidence “Feel free to look around. Though most of the time you’ll just see empty rooms. It’s almost hard to believe the six of us live here.”

“Six?” Amity asked in surprise.

“Yeah, Amelia’s moving in later.”

“Who’s Amelia?” Luz asked.

“Our cousin. Though I consider her an older sister due to her being kinder to me than them.” Amity said as she led Luz away from Edric and down the hall to another room where Luz could hear Odalia and Alador conversing. Catching only bits and pieces.

“..pure….if...taints……..line.”

“...won’t….panic.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His grip tightened on the ball he was looking through, his staff clicking like a clock as it rested against his arm rests as he watched the portal being put back together.

“Sir, are we sure that this is the proper world for the day of unity? It seems rather unremarkable from what we’ve been able to learn of it.”

“Well it is the world where we forced the giraffes to flee to all those millenia ago so therefore call it our first world for the day of unity to come.” he said, grabbing Steve by the arm and leading him back to the portal and his torch. “Get back to work and maybe I can add some shoulder pats.” he offered as he thought back to her almost green eyes and dark hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock knock knock! Came the rapid pounding on the door as Emira opened it. Revealing another inheritor of brown hair dyed green considering how much time she spent with Odalia and Alador during her childhood. “Hey Em, where’s Amity?”

“She’s showing a new friend around. A human actually.”

“Oh? Any idea where she is?”

“I think they were heading to her room.”

“Oh? How old is Amity again.” 

“She’s 14.”

“Well I’ll be off, got to say hello to her.”

“Later Amelia.”

Amelia walked down the halls, her shoulders squared remembering the years of manipulation her younger cousin endured within these walls. Why if they could talk one would definitely submit them to therapy to just forget those events, and another century just to deal with them. She sighed as she made her way to Amity’s spartan room. She never did have much creature comforts besides a bookshelf, a poster for her dreams, some photos, and a comfortable bed to guard her against an unrestful sleep.

She knocked three times and then threw the door open with reckless abandon for any who may be watching finding Amity alone. Specifically Amity blushing deep scarlet.

“Oh hey Ams. How’re you?” she asked, scanning the room for the human.

“I’m doing well.” she said as she got a handle on her blush.

“Why are you blushing?” which got it flaring back up again. 

“Oh I was just thinking about Malin Gael.” she lied, poorly, which got Amelia to peer under the bed. Coming face to face with a set of brown eyes. 

“Hello.” Came the voice in a tone that wouldn’t be too far off to be called overjoyed.

“Hello.” Amelia responded as she stepped back to look at Amity who recently buried her face in her hands. Then she heard noise as Luz got up from under the bed and began stretching from the sudden hiding. Amelia saw Amity look up at Luz and blush harder and decided to play a little.

She walked up to Luz and grabbed her arm and another under her chin, tilting it to look her in the eyes before purring out “Hello there cutie.” with a smirk.

Luz stood there bewildered by the taller Amity as her mind began to get foggy and zip at 1000 miles a minute. An almost fatal combination as in the error it caused “I don't know what’s going on, but I think I like it.”

Then Amity pulled on her arm to yank her away from Amelia ‘No I still have to confess!’ her mind screamed. “Hey Amelia, can we talk?” she asked, putting on a fake smile that masked her anger to Luz.

“Yeah sure, here or hallway Ams?” Amelia asked laconically almost mockingly.

“Hallway.” Amity answered slowly before dragging Amelia with her, leaving Luz to look around the room.

“Okay, spill kid, how’d you get a cute girl like that?” Amelia pressured Amity out of earshot.

“Well you see, we’re not together. I was planning to confess to her tonight.”

“Oh and ‘mom and pop’ agreed?” Amelis smirked 

“That’s the thing, they don’t know she’s here or that school let out early and I’d like to keep it that way until dinner okay?”

“Why? Wouldn’t it be better to just tell everybody now and get it over with?”

“And have them break into my room and bombard her with questions? She doesn’t do well under pressure.”

“Do you think she has feelings for you, Amity?” Amelia asked the sobering million dollar question.

“I think so.” Amity admitted.

“But you’re not certain?”

“How can I be? I’ve never felt love or even a crush before. Amelia we may be only 1 year apart in age, but in experience you have that over me in spades.” Amity exploded drawing unwanted attention.

“Experience in what ways, Amity?” Alador asked as he stepped into the hall shoes clicking “I certainly hope it’s not in cutting classes like you seem to be doing.”

“I’m not, the choosey hat kept escaping so the teachers sent us home for our own safety.”

Alador nodded, satisfied before turning to Amelia “And Amelia you entered with no noise, how did you accomplish that?” he asked curiously.

“Illusion magic.” Amelia answered, popping a piece of bubble gum into her mouth “Not so much silent as just removed it from your perception and then filtered my image whenever you looked for me.” 

“Excellent, your skills in the Illusory arts are on par if not greater than Edric’s and Emira’s.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

“Please, you can call me Alador. Now would you two please enlighten me on what you were discussing?”

“The human Luz and Amity’s feelings towards her.” Amelia responded.

“Oh right I heard of that situation. Tell me Amity did you find anything else out?”

“I learned she’s not dating Viney though I can’t tell if she has feelings for me.”

“Amity, I can tell you if you could get her in here.I could deduce if she does so long as she allows me.” Alador offered. “Or would you prefer I imbue you with enough bravery that you’d be able to march up to her no matter where she may reside and shout your feelings to the heavens?”

“Oh I’m fairly certain she would prefer the latter.” Amelia added with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Amity may I?” Alador asked. He reached for her head as her bedroom door opened and the human poked her head out “Hey Amity, can I ask something?”

“Sure Luz, just…” The realization then hit.

“Amity, did you bring her here?” Alador asked.

“Yes.”

“Who’s aware that she’s here?”

“Just us three and the twins.”

“So she doesn’t know.”

“That is correct.”

“She will find out soon enough. Amity go confess to her. Amelia and I will stall until dinner. Can you do that?”

“Imbue me.”

“I understand.” Alador drew a circle in the air and then brought it to Amity who began to feel well rested, at ease, and ready.

“Thank you.” she said as she stepped back in her room just in time for Odalia to miss the door closing.

“Oh hello Amelia, how are you doing?”

“Just fine, say where am I staying during my time here?”

“I thought you may be able to stay with Amity, should she choose to ever leave her cave.”

“Sounds great, say has the house gotten bigger since I last stayed?”

“Yes, we recently added two new wings.”

“Hey Auntie Odalia can I get a tour please?”

“Of course, Alador you’ll accompany me yes?”

“No questions about it.” Alador answered, his teeth gritted and his hopes going to his youngest daughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh hey Amity, what were you two talking about?” Luz asked.

Amity ignored it backing Luz up to a wall before bringing one arm right next to Luz head resting on the wall and stared into those deep pools in which she felt she could see the future and said with more certainty than most words would allow eight simple painless words that made all clear.

“Luz, I like you. Do you like me?”


	7. Pasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we follow off after the cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, Greaves here. As per usual this chapter was betaed by DizzyDante.
> 
> Anyways I'll be taking a short break to release another chapter or two of AEK, so just understand I'm not abandoning this fic or AEK. 
> 
> Love y'all.

“Of course I like you Amity.” Luz responded with a nervous smile. “Wait you mean as a friend right?”

If Amity wasn’t madly in love and still on the high of confessing she would’ve slapped Luz. “I mean more than that Luz. I didn’t mean to do it, but I’ve fallen for you Luz. Do you feel the same way about me?” Amity waited, her lungs filling to burst. She waited for Luz to say ‘No, I’m in love with another.’ or ‘Amity, how could I ever like you when I have plenty of options?’ or in the worst case scenario ‘I’ve decided to date Amelia’ and so she stared into those warm brown eyes for what began to feel like an eternity before she heard Luz inhale.

“If I knew you were going to ask me that, I would’ve brought you some gifts.” Luz steadied herself and raised her gaze to meet Amity’s golden one that seemed about to shatter. “Amity, I’m not sure when it began, but I had a crush on you for a while and was scared of you not returning my feelings. Or pulling a mean prank if I confessed. However after hearing you, it means I can do this.” Luz lunged forward and gave Amity a passionate kiss on the lips.

Amity’s eyes closed, unshed tears now falling on her ass. She kissed back moving her arms around her as she mimicked what Luz did. Holding her Latina girlfriends head in her hands as seconds, minutes, hours, maybe entire lifetimes, passed as all that mattered to her was the here and now. Eventually the kiss broke, both teens looked into each other with misty eyes.

“I had no idea!” Amity sobbed as she buried her head into Luz’s hoodie.

Luz just stroked Amity’s back “It’s okay Amity dear, I had no idea either.” she kissed the top of Amity’s head causing the witch to look up at her.

“Can you stay for dinner please?”

“Of course, should we announce it there?”

“No!” Amity’s eyes grew fearful “Not with my mother there, we need to tell only the others and make sure they’re sworn to silence. They’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance.” The song reference caused Luz to mentally laugh., but she pressed on with the current predicament.

“Okay, okay. I’ll also keep it down at school so long as we’re in sight and at the owl house or your secret nook we can hang out and be mushy and gross.”

“Ok Noceda, now do you have anything better looking than the cat hoodie?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Luz asked in mock disapproval

“Well it’s covered with my tears and snot.” Luz responded by taking it off and tying it around her waist.

“Better?”

“It’s acceptable, now come on. The dining room is all the way in the back. Follow me so you don’t get lost.” Amity said as Luz began to follow her through the long halls of Blight Manor. Nearly 45 minutes later, Amity led her through the massive kitchen into an even bigger dining room. Emira and Edric were waiting for the two. 

“Hey Mittens” Edric answered first before seeing Luz and his expression dropping “Hey coquette, why are you still here? Trying to break a few more hearts on the way out?”

Emira slapped her twin “Edric, be nice to her. It’s not her fault Mittens just had to fall in love with such a cutie.” she chided him. “Still I don’t think either of us could let you off the hook that easily. Amity was never supposed to have a broken heart this early in life.” Emira said as she got up with a threatening smirk. Edric mimicked the action with a straight face as they began to approach Luz before Amity got in front of her as if a shield.

“Stop.” She said raising her arms to block their approach.

“Mittens, get out of the way, we’re not going to hurt her… too much.” Emira said as she began to move closer trying to get around Amity.

“You’re not going to hurt who?” Amity asked, baiting the hook.

“Luz, the human.” Edric stated confused on why she asked.

“You mean my girlfriend.” and with that in the air the tension in the room dissipated. 

Edric and Emira then enveloped Amity in a hug “Congrats Amity, we’re so happy for you.” Emira told her.

“Who else knows?”

“Nobody outside this room. This could be ruined if anybody finds out okay. Ed, Em, mouths shut and only tell those you can trust and know won’t tell anybody else.”

“Alright Mittens, welcome to the family Luz. Staying for dinner?”  
“I am, what are we having?”

“Griffin with asparagus.” 

At that moment the doors swung open and in strolled a frazzled looking Amelia, annoyed looking Alador, and a chipper Odalia. All three looks changed once the trio took in the view of Luz standing there like an outsider.

“Amity, Edric, Emira. Who is that?” Odalia almost spat.

“She’s Luz Noceda, Amity’s best friend.”

Luz stuck her hand out to shake as Odalia circled her like a shark. “What is she?”

“Oh I’m a human.” Luz said nonchalantly.

“Then get out.” Odalia said sickly sweet and pointed at the door.

“Wait a moment Odalia dearest.” Alador butted in as he strode forward and shook Luz’s hand. “Human you say, it’s been a while since we had one on the Isles. Almost as long since Amity made a new friend, especially one she told us about.” he added as Amity began to pink. “She mentioned you were a multitracker at Hexside, is that correct?”

“It is Mr. Blight.” she responded.

“Interesting. Did your parents know about this choice?”

“My mother doesn’t.”

“What about your father?” 

“I’d hope not, he was always cold to me and my older sister, I’m not sure if he was my actual father considering how he would act and how little I saw him. Hell I saw Caída more often even while she was deployed.” in those words Alador saw something he didn’t quite recognize yet sympathized with.

“Well then feel free to stay for dinner. Welcome to Blight Manor. I hope you enjoy your stay. I assume you already met Emira, Edric, Amity, and Amelia. I am Alador and this is my lovely wife Odalia.”

“Charmed.” Odalia spat giving Luz brief flashes to her father and his cold eyes.

“Please take a seat, dinner will be out in a moment.” Alador said, pulling a chair out for Luz.

“Thank you sir.” she remarked as she began to sit. It wasn’t comfortable, but she chose to bite the bullet, for Amity she told herself.

“So Miss Noceda” Alador began again “Amity has told me you are quite precious to her. How is that?”

“I tutor her in every track besides abominations, illusions, and plants.” Luz lied off the top of her head.

“Oh then who tutors her in Illusions then?” Odalia asked 

“Augustus Porter.”

“The child prodigy and head of the human appreciation society?” Odalia gasped though it wasn’t known whether from horror or awe.

“The same.” Then the plates were brought out, the tangy spice of it wafting and filling the air, hanging over the table like a thundercloud. Luz watched her companions close their and chant a quick few words before beginning to eat. 

“For sustenance, for raiment  
For life, for riches  
For power and fellowship  
We thank thee O Titan.”

Griffon meat as it would have it beared a similar taste to tilapia for an unknown reason. This basic flavor profile made it take well when other flavors were added, but utterly bland on its own.

Amelia set her fork and knife down as she was done first. “So Luz is it? How did you meet Amity?”

“Through a mutual friend after I enrolled at Hexisde.”

“Oh and what friend was that?”

“Edric actually. We met the day before at the library.”

“Edric, why didn't you tell me that you knew a human?”

“I thought she was faking the round ears with an illusion spell.” Edric shrugged.

“You’re a fairly recent enrollee at Hexside yes? Did you have a mentor before that?”

“I did in fact. Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady.” At that a fork dropped from Odalia’s grasp.

“The wanted criminal!”

Alador silently groaned “Former criminal Odalia. Emperor Belos himself pardoned her. We all saw the broadcast.”

“Still! A beast of a teacher! You remember that day when she spat on the Emperor’s glory in forfeiting the duel to that traitor Lilith?” Odalia began to screech.

“I do, regrettably.” Alador mumbled “Still perhaps this human could be a positive influence. A way to keep the two in check. After all if she’s studying all forms of magic she’s obviously heading for the Emperor’s Coven.”

“That’s correct. That and I’m keeping the tradition of my homeland where you are allowed to study anything you feel drawn to without sacrificing freedom for learning other skills. Luz set down her fork and plate. “Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. Now I must be going, my teacher would like me home.”

“Actually stall for a moment please. When Eda abandoned Hexside that day, Principal Bump put it on me to collect what she left behind.” he said as he got up and returned with a large box. “Please take this back with you.” as the box was passed to the witch’s apprentice.

“Thank you, now I really must be leaving.” Luz took it before she began her walk home through the woods.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may have still been summer in the human realm, but for Luz the night wind brought with it small snow and a large chill until she saw it in view, the lights still on in spite of the nightfall. She ran to it and flung the door open startling Caída and Eda. 

“Hermanita, is there a problem? Are they following you? I’ll protect you.” shouted the older latina.

“No. I’m fine Caída. Better actually.”

“Oh? Tell me.”

“I’m now dating Amity.”

“You confessed?” Caída asked with a sly smile.

“We both did.” Luz said beaming with pride as Caída picked her up in a spinning hug.

“¡Mi hermana pequeña está creciendo tan rápido!” she shouted 

“Caída, oxygen, please!” Luz choked out as Caída finally let her down.

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Oh that reminds me, Eda I was given some of your old stuff from Hexside. Apparently Alador was given it.” she said as she passed the box to Eda.

“Ah memories my notes on wild magic and my first few days with Owlbert and when I first saw King.” she said as she began to pull out a few heavy tomes and some lighter ones.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was in bed reading “The Good Witch Azura 3: The Maiden in the Mist.” when a light knock came on her door. “Come in.” she told the knocker and the door opened revealing an exhausted looking Alador.

“Hello my dear, I’m proud of you for taking the first steps into new territory.”

“How did yo-”

“Amelia told me about it. She’s always been a good judge of relationships.” he sighed and took a seat on the edge of her bed. “I understand you’re aware of how she’ll react if she finds out you two are an item now. If you ever need advice or aid you may ask me or your siblings. That includes Amelia as well.” He offered as he got up to leave.

“Wait, dad.”

“Yes Amity?”

“Thank you for being supportive to us. You’re twice the parent she is.”

“Goodnight Amity. Thank you.”

“Goodnight dad.” and thus Alador headed to his room where Odalia was waiting as he put his mask back on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took his mask off as he began to ponder what he was. No longer a man, yet more in control than a monster. Tan skin stretched taut over bone and cold eyes staring back at him. The flesh where his ears once were still scarred from the burns he gave himself as penance.

“How far have you fallen Noceda?” he wondered aloud as he slid the mask back on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose on the isles if you could even call it the sun rather than the burning eye of some colossal celestial squid. Still it brought light, warmth, and the ability to wake up to even the heaviest sleepers.

Of which Amity fell into as she stretched and noticed an indent in her bed to reveal a sleeping Amelia. Who amity managed to rouse from slumber with a heavy shaking until her golden eyes snapped open and she gripped Amity like iron. “Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” she grumbled as Amity swapped to her school uniform and texted Luz a quick “Good morning I love you.” before heading out.

Her scroll beeped as Luz responded “Love you too.”

She began to move with her pot of goo hoping to make it to school early. And then waiting outside for others when they got there. She didn’t have to wait long for the youngest Noceda to arrive with her big sister in tow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the human realm, Camila Noceda was getting worried after two weeks with no letters from Luz. Still she couldn’t focus on that as she put her scrubs on entering the Trauma Bay. She took a look at the patient on the table and saw that a leg was completely backwards and broken in multiple places. Most likely a result of bluntforce. She took a breath to steady herself and got to work starting with cleaning the site.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Amity.” Luz said running up to the multicolored hair girl “Did you do something different with your hair?’

“No, but. Oh it seems I’m wearing it down.” Amity blushed “How does it look?”

“Perfect on you.”

“Thanks Luz, remember no mushy though, someone could see us.”

And someone did indeed. Someone very few knew. Someone who cared not for the two girls and their love. Someone with considerable knowledge who did not care about what they learned and saw no reason to tell others. So they left leaving no sign they were there.

“I know Amity. Maybe we should meet up after school for a date or a double if you know anybody else.”

“Hey maybe I could accompany you two.” Edric said as he ran up “You both know Jerbo? He said he wasn’t too busy today, maybe a double date?”

“That sounds good, do you two have a good idea of where to go?”

“Well there’s a restaurant not too (intentional) far from Hexside though the other students rarely visit.” Edric suggested 

“Sounds good. Is it expensive?”

“Not really. They even offer a student discount.”

“How the hell do more students not visit?”

“Well it’s in Glandus’ turf so unless you plan to get dressed beforehand I suggest you don’t go there.” Emira explained.

“So meet back up here an hour after school lets out and head over on foot?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you guys there.”

This did interest the figure unseen so they decided it would be good to report back and thus truly left.

The rest of the day was uneventful as time melted for the quartet. Until eventually in casual clothes they met in front of Hexside with each providing an alibi in case they were discovered.

“So Edric, lead the way.” Jerbo offered as they began to head East.

They walked, each couple hand in hand. Eventually the smell began to become noticeable and enrapturing as they saw the fire inside the building burning bright.

“Looks and smells great, Amity.” Luz commented

“Agreed.”

“So Edric, how’d you know such a place?”

“Pranks that Bump sanctioned against Glandus, I found this place while escaping and hid here while they searched for a culprit.” he offhandedly mentioned.

“I sure hope they don’t recognize you then.” Jerbo said to his not quite boyfriend.

“Don’t worry. I’m certain the three of you would pull my ass out of the fire.” he said confidently as the four walked in and heard claims of “Authentic Human Cuisine'' and even proper human names for some dishes.

They took a booth and waited until a server came up “Hello my name is Johann and I’ll be serving you today. Would you like anything to drink?”

“What do you have from the human realm?”

“Ginger ale, root beer, cider, and cream soda.”

“I’ll take a cider.” Luz answered.

“I’ll try the cream soda.” Amity said.

“Root beer over here” shouted Edric

“And a ginger for me.” responded Jerbo.

“Got it.” Menus were then passed out “When I get back tell me if you made your decisions for what to have.”

The menu was covered in dishes from all corners of the world such as Boston Clam Chowder, Chicago thick crust pizza, British fish and chips, and of course Japanese Sushi. What drew Luz’s eye however was the sancocho de siete carnes. Her train of thought was interrupted by Amity asking “Any recommendations Luz?”

“The sancocho if they make it like back home.” she suggested.

“I’ll try it then.”

“Yo Edric, anything catch your eye?” Jerbo asked

“Estufa de morcego seems interesting. I always wanted to try bat. You?”

“Maybe Meifrisa. My cousin goes to Glandus and she recommended it.”

Johann came back and passed them their drinks before asking their orders which were put in quickly.

“So Jerbo, are you and Edric dating?” Luz asked.

“Not yet. Though hopefully soon.” Jerbo said.

“It’s complicated, Jerbs.”

“Edric, all you have to say is literally. ‘Jerbo would you like to go on a date?’ and then I would say ‘Yes.’ and then we would be dating. Since when did you and Amity inherit the same nerves?”

“Well our father’s blood does run strong.” Amity answered brushing a strand over her ear.

“Yeah, Amity was a mess as well” Edric chuckled.

“Sounds like Caída with colleges” Luz remarked

“Say Luz how is your father?” Jerbo asked

Luz’s face dropped at the question “Was. He was a cold man who never showed interest in me or Caída unless he had something to gain from us. Si lo vuelvo a ver lo mataré sin dudarlo.” she growled.


	8. Blood on the side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a comic, got wiritng, got it betaded and shipped to all of you. Happy Valentine's day. Oh and I suggest reading Valvintime's Day. If I can find the link I'll leave it in the comments.

Spells streaked around the room as Belos kept melting in and out of the floor. It was like trying to tag a ghost as he kept looking for a spot where he could retaliate. An impasse was reached as he couldn’t be hit nor could he focus enough to hit them.

Many things were on the line; it was victory or death. The stakes were high. Amity ducked behind the rubble they were using as cover.While Luz began an arcane barrage against the emperor. Fire, lightning, acid, ice, and pure energy streaked towards him the moment he popped up. All missed except for the ice, cracking his mask once again. He retaliated as the barrage ended with a telekinesis spell paralyzing the latina.

Caída rushed toward the ruler and began to attempt to batter him with a flurry of swings as he kept dodging back trying to put distance between himself and the ranger. Eventually Caída brought her glyphs into play and the battle between the two began in earnest.

Spikes erupted, the bat elongated, it whipped around flinging acid towards him, then resorting to ranged lightning causing the emperor’s teleport to stumble for moment giving her the time needed to close in and stun him with a strike to the head and the retreat as Amity and Luz began another spell barrage.

The spells hit him with the force of the pain, he inflicted over the years to everyone who ran afoul of him. The king of demons, the people of the isles, wild witches, and the late Owl Lady, Edalyn Clawthorne. He was flung down hard enough to shatter the floor and reveal the lower portion of the castle. Other than scratches and broken bones the four were fine except for Amelia who had lost a lot of blood.

The troops outside were led by the joint task force of The 87th Thorn squad and 12th Dazzler militia under the joint leadership of Sargent Park and Lieutenant Porter. They were encountering moderate resistance from the Emperor’s coven loyalists as many still pushed past in an intent to trap the emperor and his coven between the rest of the force.

Luz and Amity pursued the emperor into the lower bowels of the palace, blowing any resistance down as Caída took over as a field medic topside. Eventually he was cornered in the lowest chamber of his palace. There they saw the door’s previous holder and the portal that was left behind nearly closed as the color changed to a sickly pale green. 

“Belos! Your reign of tyranny and destruction stops here and now!” Roared Luz as she raised her sister’s bat and a full page of glyphs. 

“Tonight you die.” Amity said as she stepped in with a phalanx of abominations and fire dancing in her hands.

Then he began to laugh a bone chilling cackle as the room began to morph with him “I tire of this game. You and I, one on one, human.” he said, raising a finger to point at Luz..

“No way, you wanted to cause a fight, you brought this on yourself.” Luz said as she took Amity’s hand.

“Fine then. Let’s play.” and thus the fight began between the three most powerful witches on the boiling isles. The sheer eldritch power in the room was causing anomalies to occur. Most strange was the fluctuations in the portal. A figure almost seemed to begin to coalesce in the ether. The figure was short, but as spells clashed against each other the figure began to fade out again.

“Belos you coward, stop hiding!” Luz said as she began to fling spells with no need for glyphs or spell circles anymore.

“It’s not hiding if you’re surveying the field.” Came the voice from behind Luz who spun with the bat. Her body was coiled and ready for that trick.Thus the crack of metal on his flesh was satisfying and as the rest of her body caught up with her arms she saw the emperor on his knees howling in pain.

“Gotcha! Amity your turn!” Luz yelled as she moved to allow Amity a clear shot on the emperor.

“Abominations! Seize!” she shouted as the goop monsters began to rush the former ruler. “Abominations! Restrain.” Then the emperor held spread eagles as Amity’s hands began to ignite then it spread to her hands, her eyes began to glow the same magenta hue as the flames. “Burn to ashes Belos!” she clasped her hands together and let the flames pool until it was a self contained inferno that she flung towards Belos splattering her own goop monsters and hitting Belos dead center as the spell detonated on impact. When the smoke cleared Belos was barely even himself anymore as the portal began to stabilize again and the figure began to reappear.

“Luz the portal!” Amity shouted to her wife as they stared at the figure taking its sweet time to pass through. Seeming to actually turn back before studying itself and pass through it. The figure seemed to be the same height as Luz and Amity all those years ago when they first met. They were wearing an ivory robe with violet detailing. In their left hand was a white staff with a blue egg shaped tip that practically hummed with power and their expression whilst goofy looking spoke of mercy and peace.

“No! Not here, not now!” Belos screamed out as Luz and Amity stood spellbound by the green haired and gold eyed lady.

“Who is that?” Luz asked, feeling that the battle was over as the lady stepped out fully. Her skin was a tone darker than Luz.

“The author of the good witch Azura.” choked out the dying form of the Isle’s former tyrant. His lungs were struggling to pull air as the young writer walked over to him. “Your future daughter.” were his last words as the witch began to beat the man to death with her staff before finally leaving the corpse a charred patch on the floor.


	9. Veneno en la olla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use an old idea, with some changes stacking up added to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DizzyDante for betaing this chapter on short notice.
> 
> Thank you to Moon Dancer to sticking with me for AEK despite me hardly writing it as frequently anymore.
> 
> Thank you to Chuck/Vibran for being a fan despite college.
> 
> Thank you for Lenny 88 for being my first ever Beta
> 
> Thank you to Zelgius for getting me into this hobby
> 
> and thank you to my readers for staying with me during this shitstorm I call writing.

With that changing the tone Amity saw fit ot break the silence “Hey Luz what does de siete carnes mean?”

“Of 7 meats.” Luz answered she then sighed “To be honest Amity your mom reminds me of my dad. Cold, acting sweet only to gain power and perhaps not even seeing you as human or well a witch.”

“I know what you mean, Luz. While neither of my parents are exactly stellar, Alador is still leagues better than Odalia.” Amity shed light on her home situation and thoughts.

“Agreed.” Said Edric taking a swig of root beer from his glass.

“So then why don’t you try to move out?” Luz asked, her head tilted.

“And go where?” Edric laughed “Being a Blight in hiding isn’t exactly easy. Amelia was picked out on her first day in.”

“That quickly huh?” Luz thought back to her school days “If it’s any consolation it was like that for me too back in the human realm. My classmates would look at me and tell the others ‘that’s the weird girl.’ It was hell even more than here.”

“Must’ve been rough, can’t imagine going through what you did.” Jerbo said, taking a small sip.

“Yeah, it’s much better here.” Luz said leaning back as their orders were brought out. “Even with the constant dangers and threat looming over my head should the guards come after me.”

Johann passed out the meals to the four and then left them to eat. The four quickly chowed down, with particular mention to Luz’s zeal. The flavors reminded her of home, the spice and tang of the combination reminded her of warm autumn nights with her mom. That made Luz smile sadly until Amity squeezed her hand under the table.

“Hey don’t worry, we’ll find you a way back Luz. I promise and will be with you every step of the way.” Luz looked up into her eyes and saw the truth that was hidden there.

“Thanks Amity, but we can focus on it later. For now let’s eat!” Luz said as she began to chow down again digging into the sancocho .

Amity was slower in her approach as she was still cautious around new cuisine and didn’t expect the mix of flavors that the sancocho offered. She took it slowly then sped up to scrafing the entire thing down in mere minutes. Even Edric was shocked at the speed.  
“Wow Mittens didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I know.” Luz answered as she finished her serving of sancocho. “You must’ve really liked it.”

“Well duh, I like food with spices and if you liked it I might as well enjoy it anyway.”

“Thanks Amity, that means a lot to me.”

“I know it does, now let’s wait for the other two to finish so we can pay and leave before somebody else spots us and does something we’ll regret.”

And so the double date continued in view of anybody who would bother to watch or care and indeed one did. Though they didn’t interrupt, just filing the information away for later.

Eventually the bill came back for a hefty 250 snails. The discount brought it down 20 percent per student to a more manageable 102.4 snails. Edric covered the bull with the understanding that the other three would cover the next few dates. 

“Thanks Edric. That was really generous of you.” Luz said

“No problem. It wasn’t that high. Plus you’re spotting the next one Luz.”

“Totally.” With that the two couples headed back to Bonesborough to avoid any unprompted Glandus attacks.

“So Amity…” Luz began

“Hmm?”

“How long do you think we’ll have to be secret for? I mean it can’t stay that way forever right?”

“When it feels right we can tell others. Okay. The few who knew have agreed to keep it secret, including my dad and you should know you have his approval. He still wants to meet Caída though.” Amity reminded. 

“Right. She was supposed to visit though. I guess that’s my fault due to her watching me work with Viney.”

“I saw you as well.”

“And let me guess you started crying?”

“How did you know?”

“I heard it.” Luz said remembering the heart breaking sobs.

“Not my proudest moment.” Amity responded with a blush.

“It was actually kind of adorable.” Luz lied.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spy reported what he learned to his leader and the two began a plan. A vile concoction delivered to the leader’s enemy. The spy shall give it to her and the pieces will fall into place as they desired. Power, drama, height, magical achievement, a spectacular show better than any illusion could conjure.

Then they began to laugh and never really stopped as they thought of the discord to sow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Owl House Luz and Amity said goodbye as Amity began to walk home. The sun was hanging low with no moon in sight. The Owl House was still lively as ever though. The lights were on and laughter could be heard from inside. Naturally Lilith, Owlbert, and Eda were trying out magic while King sat digging into whatever he could get his claws on and actually shovel into his tiny mouth. 

“Hey Eda, Lilith.” Luz said as she walked in causing the two to look up.

“Oh hey kid. How was your date?”

“It went wonderfully. They even had authentic human cuisine there.”

“Really?” Lilith raised an eyebrow “That’s a surprise. Most places on the isles do not have such things.”

“I know! I had a hankering for juman food and surprisingly Edric knew just the place to go.”

“I always knew he was a bit smarter than he let on.” Eda said

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edric was waiting for Amity on the other end of the woods “Hey Mittens, let’s head home. It would be suspicious if I came back empty handed after all.”

“Mom putting pressure on you too?”

“Does she ever let up? You absolutely know it.”

“Honestly how do you and Em deal with it?”

“We don’t and just pretend we are.”

“Wow you’re good at keeping up an act. Both of you are.”

“Well we all started out a little insane, but learned pretty quick just to fake it for the game.”

“Wish I could do it like you two do.”

“It takes time, Mittens.”

“Thanks Edric, I hope you can aid me.”

“I’ll give you pointers if you need them. And we’re home.”

The doors swung open on account of Amelia and Emira waiting.

“Hey welcome back Mittens and Edric.” Emira said.

“How was your date?” Amelia asked.

“It was wonderful.” answered Edric.

“Definitely, there was even human cuisine which while odd at first was amazing after a few bites.” Amity said dreamily.

“What’s that about a date?” Asked Odalia as she walked up.

“Oh um well you see Amity and I went on a double date with Jerbo and uh, uh, one of Amelia’s academy friends.” Edric lied while sweating.  
“Oh, what’s their name?”

“Riley.” answered Amity.

“And how did you meet Riley?”

“Amelia introduced me at school to them. You see she was acting as a teaching aid for the illusion’s track.”

“Oh? I would like to meet this Riley.”

“That won’t work?” Amity shouted

“And why not?”

“They had absolutely zero chemistry. Like a dead fish and a griffin would get along better than the two.”

“I see. Well I hope your next date has better taste.” Odalia said walking off.

“Okay guys, that was cutting it a little too fine for my tastes.” Amity said.

“Yeah I know.” Edric sighed as the gravity and stakes finally sank in.

“Good, now if you need me I’m going to dream of a better life.” Amity told them before heading to her room. On the way she checked her scroll and saw a notification from Luz “How are you? I love you and don’t you forget it.” the message read. Amity smiled at it and quickly responded.

“Hey Luz, I loved today though my mother almost found out. I hope things are better on your end with The Owl House.”

“They are, I can tell you’re tired even without hearing or seeing you so I’ll be signing off. Buenas noches mi amor.”

“Okay when we next meet you’ve gotta teach me some of that language. Okay? Goodnight Luz.” and with that message sent Amity fell face first into bed, pulled her covers over her and proceeded to enter the primordial dream soup like a piece of grilled cheese into tomato soup.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz smiled at Amity’s messages and agreed to teach her some Spanish when they next saw each other. Then the dream began after she went to bed.

She flung the door open with gusto greeting her wife with a kiss on the cheek as her two daughters Phoebe and Azura went to examine the noise.

“Mom!” the two shouted in unison as Luz crouched to hug the twins as they ran into her arms. Their ears were rounded like hers rather than Amity’s.

“Hello mijas, I’m back from work with the potion’s coven. I hope you haven’t been too much trouble for my mother.”

“We haven’t mami” responded Azura, brushing stray strands behind her ears. Her gold eyes seem warmer due to not suffering the years of abuse Amity had to endure.

“Oh? Amity, have they been any trouble?” Luz asked her loving wife.

“Not at all Luz. They’ve been perfect angels all day.” Amity responded, her smile natural.

“If you say so it must be true.” Luz responded. “Hey mijas, as a reward for being so good to my darling all day we’re gonna visit the grandmothers except for Odalia.”

“Hooray!” cheered Phoebe. Whenever they could visit Eda, Lilith, Camila or Alador it was a good day. Odalia not so much. She was always insistent on helping her become the “Perfect little angel” which translated from bullshit to English as “More wooden than a puppet and just as brainless and controllable.” Luz didn’t need to spend time with Odalia to see that much if the horror stories Amity told were true and given the raw pain they most likely were.

“Amity, darling, dearest, my light, can you call up Alador and let him know we’ll be heading over soon?”

“Of course my love.” Amity pulled out her scroll and then called him “Hello father. Azura, Phoebe, Luz, and I will be heading to the Owl House soon. We’d appreciate it if you’d come too. Yes it’s fine if Edric, Jerbo, Barcus, Emira, and Amelia come. Thank you.” Amity hung up.

“Azura, Phoebe, guess what? Aunts Caída and Amelia, along with uncles Jerbo, Barcus, and Edric are coming too.” Amity told her daughters.

“It’s been so long we haven’t seen them since.” Phoebe began counting on her fingers.

“You turned seven which was last month.”

“A long time!” Phoebe threw her hands in the air like fireworks for emphasis.

“Long time!’ Azura said mirroring her twin.

“Well that long time will be up soon. Just please don’t accept any more long metal gifts from Aunty Caída okay? We don’t need a repeat of King getting hurt and angry.”

“Okay mama.” Azura relented.

Luz grinned and held out her hand summoning Chilido and her staff to her. “Okay Chilido, we’re heading to the Owl House. Get us there quickly and I’ll get you a gift.” Spurred by the promise of a reward, Chilido rocketed off as soon as the four boarded the staff and blurred the world with speed until the owl house came into view.

Then the staff stopped as Luz, Amity, Azura, and Phoebe hopped off. Luz unscrewed Chilido before slowly feeding him some crayfish and then perched on her shoulder devouring the small crustacean.

“Good Chilido.” Luz said, patting the screech owl’s tiny head. Then opening the door to the owl house where Eda, Lilith and Camila were seemingly waiting for them along with Caída.

“Abuelas!” yelled Phoebe and Azura in unison as they ran over to Camila, then Lilith, then Eda. Then they turned and saw Caída “Tía!’ as they ran over to hug her. Caída leaned in close and hugged her two nieces. 

“Hey kiddos, what’s the occasion?” Eda asked nonchalantly as a sudden “Brrr! Brrr! Brr!” cut into the dream. And then it faded as Luz woke up. She looked around for the love of her life and her two kids before remembering it was a dream, yet still felt more vivid than that. Like the illusions that fellow students managed to conjure it felt different. Deeper, more tangible, almost like a prediction rather than how most dreams are as gone and the next.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even before walking to school Willow Park was not having a good day with hearing from a family member that the Emperor now considered her a fugitive for the crime of ‘Desecrating an artifact.’ Then while walking to Hexside her boots were filled with abomination goop. Then at the stairs she tripped and fell skinning her knee. Still she got back up and was about to head to class until she felt an arm grip her like a vice, pull her into a side hallway out of view and in moments she was out like a light.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright I did your dirty work Boscha. Now I’ll leave you to do the rest.” said the spy.

“Just open her mouth and I’ll do the rest.” she commanded as the plant girls mouth was opened and the strange concoction was poured in. Boscha placed a hand under Willow chin and rubbed her neck to coax her into swallowing the potion. Then left her there waiting for somebody to stumble upon her. While still hoping on a certain target, they were willing to settle with whoever they wound up with. 

“Come on, the potion will keep her asleep for a little longer, but it’s best we’re not here when others find her.” and so the two began to run, beating feet hard and fast.

“This oughta be fun.” her spy thought to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz brushed her teeth quickly and then got dressed for school heading in early to see if Amity or Willow or Gus were willing to talk. Waking into the empty halls she headed to the plant track halls where Willow was likely to be and found her sleeping in a side hall. She rushed towards her concerned.

“Willow this isn’t a place to sleep. If you’re tired just go to the healing track class.” Then she noticed some potion residue on the floor. “Help! Help! Can somebody help me with her?” a few students passing by were construction trackers and thus helped Luz lift up the witch. “Thank you Ms. ummm.”

“Ban. Call me Ban.” the burly student told Luz.

“I owe you one.”

“Psssh anytime kid. It’s our job to be helpful to others.” eventually they got Amity onto a cot and her fluttered open settling on Luz. “Oh hello Luz. Where am I?”

“Healing track I found you passed out.”

“How do you feel?”

“Kinda thirsty. And in love.”

“Oooh? With whom Willow?”

Willow smiled and Luz then felt vines wrap her body up as Willow got up and began to kiss her. “You.”

The wail of anguish that rang out from the healing track homeroom could be heard throughout all of Hexside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity dropped to her knees at the sight in front of her. Willow declaring her love for Luz and kissing her. Nevermind the part of her that screamed that Willow wasn’t like that and would never try to hurt her this way. Nevermind the look on Luz’s face suggesting she was uncomfortable. She felt her body move as Willow snickered and sneered before shouting “Stay back Little Miss Perfect. I know you were trying to get between the two of us. Well she’s mine now.”

Then the plant witch was knocked to ground by a specific illusion upperclassmen “Mittens are you okay? We came as soon as we heard you scream” Edric told Amity as he began to take in the scene. “What’s going on here?”

Amity however calmly began a fireball spell and approached Luz putting the fire to the vine and burning it away.Sheturned to Edric. “Get Emira and Augustus. Have them create copies of Luz and make sure she’s always travelling with one of you three or the multitrackers keeping watch. Got it?” 

“Yeah I got it.” Edric pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Emira and Augustus before calling Jerbo “Hey this is urgent. Grab Viney and get to Hexisde as soon as possible. Okay. Do this and I swear I’m taking you on a date immediately after.” 

As if waiting for that Jerbo was there with Barcus and Viney in tow. Viney then whistled to bring Puddles in to restrain the patient “Hello, my name is Viney and I’ll be taking care of you today. May I ask how you’re feeling?”

And with that Luz was being dragged out by Edric until her feet decided to start working again. She ran to keep up with Edric as he kept pulling her until they knew they wouldn’t be caught again. Edric spun his fingers and many many Luces (spanish for lights) appear and actting like normal students. “Okay Luz, you have four seconds to explain what happens before I blame it on you.” Edric said, deadly serious.

“Potion.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well then we all have a huge problem on our hands. Until the potion wears off, Willow gets cured, or you three come to an arrangement you’re under watch. What do you have first?”

“Potions in motion.”

“Got it.” Edric dialed again “Barcus, you’re up first on Luz detail. No complaints. Yes I’ll get you some beef jerky and some new crystal balls as well. Thank you.” he then turned to Luz. “Run there and try to find a reversal potion. If you notice any potential poisoners alert us. Nobody, but us can toy with Mittens like that.” 

“Will do.” Luz said as she began to sprint to class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well I’ve been feeling kinda dehydrated and thirsty since I woke up, my head is throbbing and I have this desire to tear apart a certain abomination student.”

“Okay Jerbo, take the abomination student to class and record the plant lectures for our prodigy here. Barcus you get to class as well.”

The three left. “Open wide please.” Willow complied even saying “Ahhh as Viney began to look at her tongue. It seemed to be lined with glyphs and spell circles. “Oh, before I diagnose you is there any aftertaste?”

“Metallic and salty.”

“Okay it seems you may have been drugged. I suggest you stay here in bed rest until we make a cure which should take a few days. If you get out of bed I can assure you Luz will hate you, so stay put. Got it?”

“Understood, I don’t think I could live with Luz hating me.”

“I’ll be back to check in on you after beast keeping.” and with that Viney left, leaving Willow with her thoughts and the healing track who were instructed to keep anything vaguely Dominican away from Willow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay we should be far enough away now.” Jerbo told Amity “I’ll do my bets to guard you, but I can’t always just stay there to guard. We share some classes though and the twins along with Augustus should be able to guard you for the other few classes. Then Skara and Barcus for the rest of your classes. I hope she doesn’t catch you alone. We both know if she gets you one on one she could tear you apart in an instant.”

“She did try that once.” Amity admitted.

“Sounds rough, you’ll have to tell me about that once this is all over and Willow is back to normal.”

“Okay, I’ll try to avoid her as well. Plus I’ve got an ace in the hole?”

“Oh and what’s that?”

Suddenly whistling could be heard in the halls along with wood on tile, metal, and occasionally flesh as a figure who would be laughed at until you managed to look her in the eyes walked into view. None other than one Caída Noceda walking the halls tapping her bat against anything she came across sporting the purple, blue, and brown of the oracle, healing, and construction tracks respectively.

“Caída!”Amity yelled.

“Hey, hey, no need for formality anymore, you’re practically family already.” she said as she walked over. Then she eyed Jerbo “Is he bothering you?” Jerbo stiffened and backed away.

“No, no not at all. He’s a friend, but Luz and I are in a bit of a bad situation. You see, Willow got drugged and now it’s like she’s in love with Luz. She also seems hellbent on ripping me apart. I need protection. Can you provide?”

“I kept Luz alive for 7 years. I’m sure I can keep you in one piece for at least a week.”

“Great, now meet Jerbo in hall c after construction classes for the hand off okay?”

“You’ve got it. A new mission to shake off the rust. This’ll be fun.” Caída then walked off whistling nonchalantly.

“Okay now let’s get to class. I got Augustus to agree to the plan and he’s busy making more Luzs around the school. After all, his illusion can pretend to be him. They’ll also be directing Edric and Emira’s to harder to reach spots so Willow has to waste time getting to them.

“Thank you. Your date with Ed’s on me.”

“Thank you Amity.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow was getting restless with the tick tock of the clock growing painful due to the logic behind it. A complete role reversal of how her head usually is. She was getting antsy and an antsy park is a dangerous thing indeed as she leapt from the bed and practically flew into the halls as she went looking for Luz.

It didn;t long to find Luz, floating thirty feet above her completely unaware of Willow below her as Willow conjured vines to lift her to her love, only to pass through and hit the ceiling stunning her. Reflecting back on it, Luz shouldn’t have been able to float though Willow as she resumed her hunt.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was hyper focused today in class, which was unusual to say the least. Flipping through the textbook looking for possible reversal potions as today was independent study and the teacher was out of class at the moment trying to fix some weeds growing in the central hall and a witch who seemed to turn rogue.

Flipping the last few pages with no luck, luz finally noticed the snickering behind her from a certain three eyed bitch. “What’s so funny Boscha?” Luz asked her trying to figure out if she was being laughed at or if Boscha knew more than she seemed to.

“Your relationship with Amity. It’s the hottest joke around here. I mean somebody of her standing, dating somebody like you? Oh please!”

“Somebody like me? Huh Boscha, do you mind explaining what you mean?” Luz asked, sweet as sugar yet dangerous as a honey badger.

“Somebody who can’t even properly do magic and couldn’t even defeat a low level demon like Grom by herself. I mean you’re less of a witch than even Willow.”

“Speaking of Willow you wouldn’t happen to know what made her act like this would you?”

Boscha shut up incredibly quickly with that remark “No. Not at all.” she said as the teacher walked back in.

Luz walked up and asked “Would you know a way to reverse a love potion?”

“I do, but the trouble would be brewing it, it takes quite a lot of time and very hard to obtain ingredients.”

“I can get the ingredients. Just do you have the recipe?” and then it was passed to Luz. “Let’s see. 4 slitherbeast tusks, 18 trash slug eggs, 2 fairy tongues, and eye of griffin freshly ground.”

“If you can get those I can start brewing the potion. After all if it is off by even one degree it could kill the brewer.”

“Yikes.”

“That’s life on the isles for you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caída was studying intently on the class project which for today was a large well when she noticed Mattholomule acting shiftier than usual. Eyes checking the corners of the room as if the shadows would jump at him. She figured he could be a good source to figure things out from so she acted. First pointing to him and then batting her lashes while beckoning him over. Even back in middle school she was getting date requests daily, naturally none were accepted. Caída didn’t swing unless it was on the diamond. Pulling him was no problem.

The next part was also easy as soon as he was in melee distance Caída brought her knee up causing him to double over before bringing her elbow to the back of his neck, dropping him hard and heavy. Then she fixed him with a cold gaze “Why so twitchy kid? Did you do something that you shouldn’t have?”

“No. I haven’t!” he shouted back at her.

Unimpressed Caída proceeded to pick him up by the back of the neck “Let me teach something about the human realm. We measure our wells’ depths in days it takes to climb back up. In the last month I dug one that’s about 30 days deep. However I could use somebody to check. It seems you’re quite willing to volunteer.”

At this threat Mattholomule was about to call her bluff before looking into her eyes and seeing that she meant each and every word she said “Fine I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Okay, first off what did you do? Augustus told me about you messing around and wanting drama.”

“Fine I knocked Willow out, but only because she told me to and said it would give me power and drama.”

“Well pendejo you got your wish you fucking imbécil. Now you’re gonna tell me how to fix it.”

“Special potion, hard to make dangerous ingredients. If you can get them and make it then convince the affected to drink it she should be fixed. Can you let go of me now?”

“One last question. Who told you to do that?”

“Boscha. Captain of the Banshees. Closest thing Amity has to a rival. Did this to knock her down a few pegs.”

“Good.” Caída let go of him with one last warning “Next time stay the fuck away from my sister and her friends. If you mess with them another time I will make sure it takes a month for your body to be recognized as one.” this threat caused Matt to pass out and turn white just as the bell rang and Caída ran off to meet up with Barcus for the hand off. It went off without a hitch despite it taking an entire homeroom to bring Willow back to the healers and a flock of griffins to keep her in, even then it was a struggle and only the ladybug breath griffins kept her at bay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the lunch bell rang and a skeleton crew of students to watch Willow. 5 healers and 5 construction alumni. The gang minus Willow convened at the usual table and discussed what they learned.

“Boscha is behind this and so is Mattholomule.” Caída told them once everybody arrived “I threatened him and he folded like a paper house.”

“I have the ingredients to make a cure” Luz said as she unrolled the list “The problem is time and getting them. It’s a dangerous job and if we fail we could die. That and it takes 3 days to make after we get everything. That could also kill us, but the professor offered to make it.”

“Okay then it seems we can begin tomorrow.”

“And why is that?” questioned Gus

“Tomorrow is the 51st anniversary of Belos’ rise to power and therefore a holiday. We can use this time to gather what we need and get it to the teacher.” Jerbo mentioned

“Okay, sounds like a plan. We’ll work in teams of two to get everything. I’ll pair up with Luz.” Amity suggested.

“No way kid. Considering how you two are around each other, that would be like getting a mossberg 500 to fire 2 gauge shells. Not gonna work and is probably gonna be detrimental to performance. Edric you go with Luz. Gus you’re with Amity. I’ll go with Viney. Jerbo and Barcus” Caída decided “No objections?”

“Um what if Viney distracts you Caída? You always said you had a thing for muscular girls back home.”

“Yeah, I wanted to know their workout regiments. I don’t swing anyway at all Luz. I see no other problems. Let’s plan who for what.” and so plans were made, plans were cancelled, maps were drawn and gear was chosen based on job.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz looked out the window into the starry night sky before turning over “Hey Amity, how do having kids work on the isle?”

“Normally why do you ask?”

“I had a dream of you and I married with twins.”

“Oh.”

“Also in the human realm two women can’t have kids of their own due to human biology.”

“Wait, you mean you can’t just will a child into existence if you so desire?”

“No, you can do that?”

“Yeah, we pop up all over the place like fungi or frogs.” Amity answered shocked at the difference.

“So you’re saying if I wanted to, I could cause a son or daughter to pop into existence?”

“Well there’s also the spell component which is cast during the wedding. Plus both of us seem much too young and carefree to be parents.”

“True, maybe after we depose the emperor.”

“Immediately after, Luz. You have my word.” Amity promised as she kissed Luz on the nose. “Goodnight Luz.”

Luz returned the gesture with a peck on the lips “Goodnight mi amor, Amity.” before rolling over once more and falling asleep with Amity cuddling her.


	10. Cazadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to gather ingredients and plan for some twists ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off check out: Twixstari
> 
> Second off we finally passed 25K words on Valentines Day this year. I never thought I would reach it so quickly and I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Third and last: This chapter was betaed by DIzzyDante who is at this point basically a co-author at this point.

The dreams that came to Amity and Luz were welcome and in turn as the moon shined in from the single window in Luz’s room. The two teens were still cuddling leaning into each other’s warmth in an attempt to stave off the chill that came with the nights on the isles. It was the worst when they had winds and no clouds. Then the temperature would drop below zero in all degrees besides Kelvin. 

Luz was in a field under blue skies, pointing out clouds with Caída when she was 5. Caída still had her trademark beanie on, but was wearing a loose fitting sweatshirt in place of her fatigues. She laughed at some joke Luz made about a crab and a pot of glue. Then Luz felt time speed forward as the blue sky turned dark and Caída aged into her fatigues with a MK14 EBR strapped to her back and an M1911 on her hip. And next to Luz was Amity as Luz felt herself pointing out constellations in the summer sky until eventually morning came and the three woke up to enjoy the rest of their days.

Amity on the other hand was in the emperor’s castle taking out her frustrations on his masked face with abominations after abomination taking him apart piece by piece. Little by little the emperor bled out leaving only the mask behind which Amity took for herself to quell the remaining loyalists into hopefully laying their weapons down peacefully. As she tossed it to them like a lamb to a lion they backed down and were taken in peacefully as Amity resumed her search for Luz finding her in the lowest reaches of the tower. Standing as if frozen in time and staring at the door. “Luz, Luz!” Amity shouted shaking Luz out of her stupor and causing her to walk towards the door. Opening it to reveal the human world, warm air blowing three, scented faintly of pine and spice. This caused Luz to walk through the portal as Amity grabbed her hand and stared into those warm eyes "We'll face this together Luz. Okay?” Luz nodded and they passed through.

Suddenly it was morning. Their scrolls were buzzing with their partners confirming they were in position and Luz shot a quick message to Caída asking if she could help her make a specific gun. A colt python chambered in .50 AE as opposed to the usual .357 round. Caída said she could do it if given materials and time, but after curing Willow.

So the couple got dressed and headed out meeting up with Gus and Edric before parting ways. Edric and Luz headed to the knee to get the slitherbeast tusks while Amity and Gus to the elbow for eggs. Caída and Viney were heading high into the mountains while Barcus and Jerbo were heading to the feet to find fairy colonies. All in all this was a clear sign for them that violence was rising and that they weren’t the only focus in their stories.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He cracked open the wooden creature and took it in thinking to the wanderer who wouldn’t cede. The whispers were getting louder everyday and his flesh began to loosen. He needed the life energy to sustain his appearance and fuel his magic. Even though he wanted to maintain his grip on the isles he could still aid his only daughter in the best way he knew. Supplies and telling his coven to look the other way until push came to shove.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knee was bitterly cold, luckily the two were prepared for this adventure having gone to the knee before as well. “Hey Luz?”

“Yeah Ed?”

“What does this remind you of?”

“That time Amity, you, Em, and I studied here for spells.”

“Yep and now we’re doing the exact opposite of what you’re supposed to do with slitherbeasts and going straight to mess with one. Hope you’ve expanded your repertoire since then because I doubt light and ice will save us.”

“I have. Caída also left me some of her advanced glyphs, assuming they haven’t been smudged they should be fairly effective here. Though I do wish that I had something like her bat, you know a focusing conduit. I think that could increase the power of my spells.”

“Why don’t you ask Eda or Lilith for help in making a staff then?”

“Well I care about Eda recovering over my own prowess as a witch. That and I’m unsure if Lilith actually made her own staff.”

“Well then how about I have my dad give you some pointers. He may have been in the abomination track, but he did dabble in all types of magics.”

“That would help. He’s more of a dad to me than my real dad has been, despite me only meeting Alador once.”

“Well he’s definitely better than Odalia, I’m pretty sure if you killed her most of us would be celebrating rather than hosting a funereal. Dancing over her grave. I can hardly wait ‘til that day.”

“Oh and Edric can I ask something else?”

“Shoot.”

“Where do kids on the isles come from?”

“Willed into existence by love. After a complicated ritual involving love and magic again. Though that doesn’t explain how Amity, Emira, or I came to be after all.” he sighed

“Your mom doesn’t love anyone or anything?”

“Perhaps dad loved her at one point before he saw her as what she truly was, a power hungry shrew who valued control and wealth above all else.”

“It sounds rough.”

“Eh, the parties were fun. Nice clothes, food, and a time to cut loose somewhat. Plus we were able to show off our killer moves.”

“And yet you weren’t dancing during Grom.”

“Well we got stood up. This was before I started talking and seeing Jerbo though.”

“Sorry to hear that. I would’ve danced with you guys if I wasn’t busy facing the literal manifestation of fear.”

“Yeah, that was quite impressive. You and Mittens were so in sync. It’s like you practiced beforehand despite not having the time to do this.”

“Oh about that. We did practice. Just not in the dance clothes. In the forest when I offered to be her champion.”

“Even in the dark? Wow.”

“Well enough light spells helped with that.” Luz offered as they got to an overhead and saw a slumbering slitherbeast. 

“So how many tusks does a slitherbeast actually have?”

“2 usually.”  
“So we only have to take on two slitherbeasts?” Luz asked “Maybe this’ll be easy.” she said cheerfully.

“Correction” Edric broke in “Maybe this’ll be survivable.”

“Okay, so any ideas on how to break the tusks off?”

“Other than brute force, none.”

“So get in close and rip them off. Any ideas?”

“Well it’s asleep perhaps we could exploit that to our advantage.”

“So on my count?”

“You’ve got it Luz.”

The two approached the slumbering monster, lightly stepping to avoid alerting it. They took up positions near the jaws and took a hold of each tusk before pulling attempting to wrench them from the mouth as the slitherbeast snored on. Then with a loud crack the tusks tore alerting everybody in the ravine including the two posted guards.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked down at the two intrepid adventurers keeping still to use their cloaks as camouflage in the snow. They kept their eyes trained on them watching for any suspicious activity until the moment came where they began to rip the tusks from the slumbering slitherbeast.

Now for those unfamiliar with the isles and said slitherbeast a quick refresher is an order. Slitherbeasts are solitary creatures only seeking others out to mate. They have one calf and then split off again to their lairs. Due to such a low birth rate slitherbeasts are considered an endangered species. Adding to the pressure on the slitherbeast population is being poached for their tusks. Thus Emperor Belos (in one of his non-asshole moves) decided to punish anybody caught killing a slitherbeast for any other reason than self defense to petrification. Those who killed in self defense would be jailed for a decade.

The two in the valley were obviously breaking such rules as they tore the tusks clean and so the guards got up and began to chase waiting to cast prepared spells at them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amity and Gus were having an easier time thanks to Eda’s knowledge of scavenging slug eggs and the fact that being seen as pests sea slugs were not protected by any laws and the fact that eggs of them were produced by the hundreds.

“Hey Amity?”

“Yes Augustus?”

“First off you can call me Gus. Also when did you fall for our resident human and why is Willow trying to kill you?”

“Well I started falling for her after she helped save my life in the knee. My siblings got caught by a slitherbeast along with Eda so I went to save them. Luz snuck out and saved them too. That was probably when I started seeing her as a little more than a friend since she also saved my life. I fell for her really hard the day before Grom and was even going to ask her out, but got cold feet.”

“Ah yes, truly a deadly illness.” Gus said in a remark to cold feet.

“No, the human kind. I was afraid and couldn’t follow through?”

“Afraid of what? Luz said yes. Your world is a little bit brighter with her in it. Life being kind to you at long last?”

“I was afraid of her rejecting me. Gus imagine the best thing that could ever happen to you just being torn apart in front of you as you stare there, fragile and frozen until the hands take away your one confidant.” Amity explained.

“I can’t even.” Gus exclaimed thinking of his mom and dad being rent apart while he couldn’t move or even help them.

“Now come on, help me put these eggs in the sack.” Amity asked to move her mind from the topic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caída leapt and caught the edge as she held out a hand for Viney to grapple up to. “You’re not too bad at this despite not even seeming to practice.” Viney said “What’s the secret?”

“Trained with the 10th Mountain Division. I was placed with them before I applied to ranger training. Mountaineering was a part of the job. Normally we’d have harnesses, but you won’t always have one when trying to climb. You?”

“Beast keeping. We have to check on the behavior of creatures in the mountains. You know truly study them properly.”

“I get that.” Caída replied as she jumped to another ledge and hoisted Viney up, moving in unison to reach the summit. Catching each other when one fell and bringing the other higher. It would bring a tear to anybody’s eye to see this pair climbing. Being a form of art just as much as any song, dance, or sketch. Truly beautiful. They finally reached the summit to find a griffin seemingly waiting on them.

“Okay monster hunter, how do we get the eye?” Caída asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? You gotta cut one out. Viney flicked out a bowie knife, long as her forearm as Caída unsheathed a Ka-bar knife a friend gave her upon them ETSing. They began to circle the griffin looking for a blindspot and deciding that approaching from the back was their best option to gouge out an eye both lunging for the eyes at the same time and getting close as the griffin decided to take off with it’s two would be hunters still on board hanging on by only a knife each.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerbo and Barcus were having tons of luck with the fairies; they were easily pinned, killed, and detongued even without any tools that would normally be necessary for such procedures.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow was growing restless and her fathers were concerned. The new friend she made now seemed to be occupying most of her thoughts and were at a loss for what to do.

“Why don’t we just ask about Luz?” Gregor suggested.

“Good idea Gregor.” Geroge replied as the two men tentatively knocked on the door to their daughter’s room. “Willow, may we come in?”

“Go ahead, the door is unlocked.”

George opened the door, Gregor following him and adjusting his glasses. “Willow do you mind if we ask about Luz?”  
Willow’s eyes lit up at the mention of the latina “Why? Is she here?”

“No, we’re just curious about her.” Gregor said “Can you tell us more about her?”

“Well she’s a human training in magic and all tracks of it. She rebelled against the emperor to save her mentor. She’s just all around amazing.”

“Okay and how did you meet her?”

“Remember the day I switched to the plant track?”

“Yes.”

“I met her that day after Amity talked down to me and Luz offered to be my abomination for the day. Then she helped fix my mind when Amity burnt my memories.”

“Wait she what?” George stopped.

“Burnt my memories, but I’m all better now.”

Gregor took a seat next to his daughter “Willow do you love Luz?”

“With all my heart and more.”

“Then find out if she feels the same and go get her.” he advised.

“Thanks dad, I will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Left!” Edric shouted as Luz took the turn and returned spell fire at their pursuers, but she was running out of glyphs.

“Remind me to purchase ink pads and custom stamps when we get back to Bonesborough!”

“Just keep moving and buy me some time, if we’re lucky we can lose them.” Edric shouted as he rolled out of the way of a fireball.

“How did these guys find us anyway?”

“Slitherbeasts are endangered, probably placed here to make sure they don’t die.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Now into the snowbank, stay down and don’t Edric said as he and Luz jumped into a snowbank until it fell through and they sank deep into the cavern it concealed hearing footsteps above them running right over them.

After the steps were a fair distance away the two untangled themselves and took a look around their hiding spot “So what is this?”

“Remains of an igloo that Emira, Mittens, and I built when we were younger. I hardly remembered we had it.”

“It’s lucky you did. We would’ve been toast if caught.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two guards stopped running and one pulled out a communicator “Kikimora, we lost two fugitives we found in the knee.”

“What were they doing?”

“Harvesting slitherbeast tusks.”

“Do you have any images of their appearance?”

“Yes. Give me a moment.” The white cloaked coven member began to dig around in his pouch before pulling out a picture of the two “Here they are.”

Kikimora took a look at the two pictures "That's the human, Luz Noceda, and is that Edric Blight? Most intriguing, we’ll be sending an additional complement of guards your way so expect backup. Do whatever is necessary to bring the two in. Emperor Belos… requests their presence.”


	11. No te preocupes por mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make Braxas an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Braxas, the red warden Wrath child is now an orphan of war. I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold at the time.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante.
> 
> Oh and the title: Qemists.

Thump, thump, thump went the boots hitting the snow as a full platoon of guards showed up, ready to take apart the knee to find the fugitives. Meanwhile they sent orders back home to begin printing the wanted posters in the same style as Eda’s.

“Form a perimeter and search the area top to bottom! Nobody besides us gets in or out!” shouted Rudolf as the rest of the coven members began to set up all around the knee. Fulcannelli and Serge began to patrol the areas where the two outlaws disappeared. 

Edric peeked out before whipping back and clamping a hand over Luz’s mouth as the two heard the boots crunching the snow right beside them as the two began to scramble to their feet and move on. Their first priority was two more tusks, second was making it out.

“Ok, Luz I think we’ve made it back out.” Edric said as he shielded his eyes “Good news is that. Bad news is we may be trapped in the knee.”

“That’s bad news? Aren’t we here for tusks? Come on, there’s got to be loads of them around here.”

“They don’t lose their tusks until death after all no use for a skeleton to need them. How do you feel about a bone hunt?”

“I’m up for it.”

“Okay stay low and quiet, don’t want our friend from earlier to find us now.”

“Yeah.” and so they began to explore the lair unaware of who was in there with them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving her legs back and forth, Caída began to move her legs back and forth building momentum. At the peak of her backswing she let go of her knife and backflipped onto the griffin’s back causing the flight to dip slightly. Then she moved into a mounted position on the griffin and stretched a hand out to Viney.

“Grab on, I’ll pull you up.” Viney let go of her blade’s handle and gripped Caída’s hand and let her drag her up. “Any idea on how to direct this thing?”

“Do you have good rope?”

Caída dug around in her backpack and passed it to Viney “Never leave home without it.”  
Viney took it and looped it into the Griffin’s mouth before pulling them like reins brought the flight into a steep dive. The two grit their teeth to avoid them being knocked from their heads as Viney let the reins go loose at the last second causing the griffin to become parallel to the ground and knock itself on impact, the two riders tumbling from it. Caída was the first up as she walked to the griffin and took her knife out carving the eye from the socket and placing it in a mason jar before hauling Viney to her feet as her scroll pinged. It was from Jerbo.

“We got the tongues, how are you guys?”

“Eye retrieved, heading to rally point.”

“Good on eggs, on our way.”

Then Edric responded causing 6 stomachs to drop.

“Mayday, mayday, Emperor Coven saw us slipping. Need backup. Getting closer every moment. Good on tusks though.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz packed the last two tusks into her backpack. “Edric I’m not sure if we’ll be able to make it out.”

“Calm down, Luz, we’ll make it out.”

“Are you sure about that, they’re probably divining our location right now.” The footsteps getting closer confirmed her fears.

“You can count on it. Remind me to thank Emira for what I’m about to do.” He typed a short phrase into his scroll, drew a spell circle and then Luz and him seemed to cycle around. Eventually appearing on the outside of the knee, right in front of the guards. Luz was grabbed and Edric was pushed back.

“Luz!” he roared as he began to swing at the guard holding her, the man dodging even with the cloak on before countering with a wild swing.

“Edric Blight, we offer you a choice, you may run and remain unharried Or you may attempt to save the human and be imprisoned as well.” 

Edric looked at the guards, then to Luz’s fearful eyes, the four tusks in the pack, and back to Luz. He noticed a subtle signal and nodded. “I’ll leave, but can I at least have my backpack first?”

A guard ripped it from Luz’s back, the snaps breaking before tossing it to Edric as he left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You what!” shrieked Caída as she began to swing at Edric “You left her behind!”

“Would you prefer we were both captured and that you didn’t know where she was to be taken?” Edric shouted back from the ground.

“You let them have my baby sister!” Caída responded as she moved to tackle Edric “¡Bastardo! ¡Cobarde! ¡Te enviaré al infierno yo mismo!” she began to rapidly shout as she straddled Edric and began to clobber him.

“Caída I know how you feel.” Emira was getting out “But beating up Edric won’t help us.”

“Well then do you have a suggestion?” Caída asked as she whirled on Emira cracking her knuckles “If you don’t, well I could always use a new punching bag.”

“I do for a fact. I can’t claim it’s a good one, but we’re not really full of options now.”

“Okay, spill then.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dragged from the knee and thrown into a net. Then after reaching the palace she was shoved into a cell. She looked at her legs as magical shackles formed on them. The bars were more traditional ones as opposed to the conformatorium. “Well at least they’ll be able to cure Willow.” she thought to herself as she sat up against the wall.

Then thump, thump, thump came familiar footsteps of the formerly feared Warden Wrath “Ah Luz the human, finally caught without any glyphs.”

“Oh hey Warden Washout. here to gloat about finally managing to catch a teenager?” Luz asked sarcastically.

“I’m actually in charge of choosing which cells to put you in. This one seems too comfortable. Though Emperor Belos has given me specific orders to make sure you stay alive, he did not say unharmed. I wonder how long you’ll last in these dark halls.” Warden Wrath said as he took Luz with him into the bowels of the castle. The rooms were lit by candles as they went deeper and deeper until they came to the chamber. It was spartan, save for the rack in the middle and the flames lighting the room. “Fitting is it not? A human torture device for a human outlaw.” he said as he strapped Luz to the torture device.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do I have to do this?” Amity complained

“You’ll get the strongest reaction from her. And we will need strength to pull this off.”

Amity squared her shoulder and knocked as the door opened revealing a well built witch with an impressive beard “Oh hello Amity are you here to visit Willow? Or to say sorry for burning her mind?” George asked 

“Actually just here to ask for her help.”

George nodded and called back “Willow, you have a guest.” as the cacophony of running picked up, And then the world went sideways for Amity.

“Luz! Luz! Luz… you’re not Luz. You’re trying to steal her away from me. Why are you here? To try to convince me to stop?”

“No actually, Luz needs our help. We can put this spat away for today right? For Luz.”

“Fine, now where is she?”

“Emperor’s palace, probably deep in the the torture chambers or whatever he has down there. Doesn’t matter, what matters is getting her out safe and sound okay?”

“Okay, well let’s go.” and with that Willow was off practically rocketing towards the castle as the 7 others followed behind. Making good time and taking out the guards that tried to stop them with bats, elbows, and spells to the faces and torsos.

“Come on, come on.” Amity was saying under her breath as she sent abominations to pin guards and coven members alike hoping they couldn’t get a good look at the 8 wreaking havoc on the best trained military in the isles.

Caída on the other hand was having the time of her life beating guards to the ground and even tanking a few spells with her own “¡Ejecutar! ¡Corre y dile al gusano de un emperador que el Demonio de las Dunas viene por él!” she laughed out as she brought the reason for her name to bear shattering skulls, knees, and ribs leaving many dead or crippled in her wake.

Viney meanwhile was busy looking for infil with Barcus guiding her to a loose wall as Jerbo and Willow used a combined ivy to push it open and get inside to begin the search.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far above her Luz heard the sounds of what may have very well been a stonk. She was stretched on the rack just enough to be painful, but not enough to irreparably damage her as he walked in. Emperor Belos, the ruler of the isles. “Ah hello human. Let’s have a talk” he said as he began to drag Luz from the rack over to him like a ragdoll on strings. “Though I suppose I should not call you human any more as there are more in the isles now. You are one of three or perhaps four if they still exist.”

“If who does?”

“It does not matter and why would I tell you.” Belos then let Luz down “Walk with me human. Or rather what is your name?”

“Luz Noceda.”

“Well then Luz, let me show you something.” he said as he continued his march upward until he was about halfway up the staircase and slid open a massive oaken door. Immediately the cacophony hit Luz, incomprehensible nonsense echoing and rumbling as Belos looked at her “Can you hear it human? The whispers of the titan and what it desires? I suppose you don’t understand the language of demons, but I do. As a nonnative I have had ample time to learn it. Time you may not have. I have spent millenia learning the wild magic of the isles. I’m impressed by the progress that you, your sister, and the two Clawthornes have made in such a short time. Though it is nothing compared to me. Now back to the crux of the matter. What the titan desires. It desires to be part of another world full of life. Your home is just the closest to ours that fits the bill.” The emperor turned his head and Luz caught sight of tanned skin and burn marks.

“What happened to your head?” she asked him as Belos’ head whipped back faster than any human and witch. 

“Burn scars from my glyph. Once an accident I now see them as penance for my crimes. While it’s true I abhor users of wild magic, it’s due to how dangerous to others they are when they cannot use it.” Up above the sound of the break in continued. “I suppose I should return you to your cell. It would end poorly for both of us if they saw us talking to each other. They may consider you turned or perhaps I enslaved you. Though I abhor slavery as well. Let us return.” and back down the two went, Luz’s head swimming with questions and confusion.

Then she heard part of the tower crack as she was put back on the rack as she saw Willow, Amity and Caída come to her rescue before carrying her bridal style out of the death trap over the corpses of guards.

“Hermanita, ¿estás herida?”

“No.”

“Luz!” shouted Willow tackling Luz in a hug and kiss “I thought we almost lost you.”

“Same as her.” Amity said pushing her way through.

“What did you guys do to get through?”

“Everything we needed to, including killing.”

“You know what this makes us now right?” Luz asked.

“Beats me.” Caída said, scratching her head.

“Same.” Added Willow.

“It means we’re outlaws.” Amity spelled out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alador was watching through his wife’s crystal ball at the destruction that was being caused. He shook his head at the needless bloodshed while accepting that change was necessary for the isles as Amelia joined him to watch the fall of the prison and he watched the Warden be impaled by vines before watching him be torn apart by abominations.

“Such needless chaos, is this truly what must be done to bring about change?” he asked nobody into the empty air. “Perhaps this is just what must be done for now, and eventually cooler heads will prevail, despite the fact that he very well knew that Amity would brave hell or high water for her human and might just bring both if she needed to. “Amelia, would you be a dear and pour me a glass of apple blood.” he asked his niece and surrogate daughter as he felt his lobes, the subtle curve bringing him comfort. Pinching his nose as he began to hear the click clack of high heels on tile approaching as he put the crystal ball back on the table.

“Alador did you hear the news?” she asked hands on her hips “Amelia pour me a glass of blood as well.”

“Rumours Odalia, dearest. I’m certain this is just the Emperor showing that he can deal with any threat and is using the best students Hexside has to offer to prove a point.”

“I hope you’re right Alador, darling.” Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and when opened it revealed bumpy red skin, many teeth, and two beady eyes almost invisible among the face.

“Hello” he said in an incredibly deep voice “Is Miss Amity here?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the two Clawthorne sisters and Kings were whooping as they watched the destruction. “Told you Luz and Amity had it in them both. They’re just like me!” Eda shouted.

“This calls for cake.” Lilith agreed.

“Cake, where?” King responded as he roused himself from a weightless slumber

“As much as I hate to admit it, this brings me no small amount of joy.” Lilith continued.

“No two ways about it, they surpassed us long ago, no Warden or Emperor could stop those two considering the skills and spells they have. Hell they may even make a name for themselves. Get wanted posters even more impressive than ours.” Eda mused leaning back

“Well Amity didn’t lose her magic and Luz has been using glyphs longer than us. Caída however is most impressive. She almost seems to have a bile sack of her own with how powerful her glyphs and how quickly she picked up spell swapping. It’s almost like she started training the moment she stepped through and considering what she has accomplished and how dangerous the isles can be it’s more than plausible she did.” Lilith reminded Eda.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Though why did she ask for all my scrap metal? Is she planning on creating a metal wand? Everyone knows metal is better for a physical force conduit rather than magical energy.”

“Maybe a gift for Luz. Did you not hear what she was doing the entire time with it?”


	12. Madre Intrépida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah finally a little more Odalia Blight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante and brought to you by Greaves on caffeine and readers like you. Thank you.
> 
> Also Dante I bid you good luck with your next surgery and I hope it goes well.

The door was nearly tossed off the hinges by Luz as she rushed in “Eda, Lilith we are home! And we have a problem.”

“What’s the problem kid?”

“We are now officially outlaws according to Belos.”

“We’ve got wanted posters printed out for us coming soon.” announced Gus as he unrolled one showing Luz in a vicious art style, eyes glowing, and her canines elongated to near fangs. Under the artist’s rendering were the words: LUZ NOCEDA: LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION. REWARD 10,000,000,000. 

Luz’s eyes scanned over it a few times “Wow, they think I’m more dangerous than Eda.”

“Do we have any yet Gus?” Willow asked as she glomped Luz.

“Um Willow do you mind going home for now? It’s better if the emperor doesn’t find us all in the same place at once.”

“Fine Luz, but you better make it up to me tomorrow.” Willow said as she blew a kiss and left.

Luz slouched as the door closed leaving the five residents alone. “Oh Luz, let me get you that gift you were asking about.” Caída went and rummaged around before returning with 12 rounds of ammunition chambered in .50 AE and a revolver fitted for the cartridge. “Here’s the special request you wanted. It took some time to forge this so don’t expect it to do anything fancy. Remember always treat it as loaded, don’t bring it to Hexside unless you know the Coven is going to be there and pull it out only as a last resort or if you need breathing room.”

“Fine, fine.” Luz’s scroll pinged “It’s Amity, she wants you to meet her parents.”

“Oh? I heard both of them are assholes during my first month here. I’ll meet them tomorrow. For now I should probably teach you how to use this thing so you don’t kill yourself or hurt anything important like that lovely skull melon you got.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity walked up to her door before noticing something was off, it was slightly open. Normally it was closed to outsiders. And she heard familiar laughter inside. Not as familiar as her sibling, but familiar nonetheless and as she walked in she saw somebody on her father’s lap being kept in stitches by his jokes. Was that Braxas?

“Braxas?” she asked cautiously to the figure who quickly turned revealing it’s dark red skin.

“Miss Amity!” he bellowed, rushing to hug her legs “It’s nice to see you again.”

Amity knelt “What are you doing here Braxas? Shouldn't you be home?”

Alador then beckoned to Amity ``Allow me to explain it.” he said as he unfolded himself from his arm chair and went into the hall “Braxas’s father was Warden Wrath who tragically died today during the assault on the tower that I know you, Edric, and Emira were involved with. I won’t ask about it or why Edric has slitherbeast tusks. However since Warden Wrath was Braxas’ sole parent he was considered an orphan and considered you a maternal figure. So thus he’s now in the eyes of the law your son.”

“WHAT!?” Amity shrieked “Gotta tell Luz, gotta tell Luz, gotta tell Luz, gotta tell Luz, gotta tell Luz.” Amity rapid fire muttered to herself as she pulled out her scroll.

“Go ahead, Amity, tell your girlfriend. I see nothing wrong with your relationship if you’re willing to commit treason for her. I trust you’ll be good parents to him.”

“I, we will so long as you have advice.”

“Well first make sure you are honest with your partner and your child.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Amity walked in and gave Braxas a hug. “Welcome to the family Braxas Blight.”

“Thank you Miss Amity.”

“You can call me mom, Braxas, along with one other lady. Do you mind if I send a picture of us to her?”

“Not at all Miss Am-, I mean mom.”

“Thank you.” Amity took a quick picture of the two hugging and sent it to Luz.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz unloaded another round from the pistol as Caída told her to tighten her grip and loosen her shoulders. Due to the weapon being glyph operated the rounds required no powder to ignite. Therefore the rounds could be used over and over so long as you could recover them. Then Luz’s scroll buzzed.

“Okay hermanita take five. Your stance is perfect for now.”

“Thanks Caída.”

She picked up her scroll and read the message “Hey Luz, this may come as a shock, but turns out we’re parents now. This is our son Braxas.” attached was an image of Amity having Braxas on her lap smiling at the camera.

“Hey Hermana…”

“Sí?”

“¡Ahora soy madre!” Luz shouted joyfully.

“¿Verdaderamente?” Caída said swooping up Luz in a hug. “Who’s the father?”

“Um, that’s the thing. There is none. Amity and I are now the proud parents of Braxas Wrath. Now formally Braxas Blight according to court papers.”

“Awesome. When should I send the wedding invitations?”

“We’re both wanted criminals! I don’t think we should be getting married until our names are cleared and for that I think we’ll need some better gear. Maybe masks for when we’re not on neutral or our home ground. But first we need to make a trip to Hexside and get that potion brewing. Do you have the rest of the ingredients?”

“All except tusks.”

“Edric has them. Swing by Blight Manor.”

“Okay I’ll do that, I’m not going in though.”

“That’s fine, take Owlbert.”

“Got it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another knock came to the door as Amity rushed to see who it was only to come face to face with Caída herself. “Hey I’m here for Edric’s bag. He has some things I need.”

“Way ahead of you.” Edric said as he strode forward and passed the bag to Caída which she took and then left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz took a look at Caída’s glyph notes while she was out seeing which ones would be the most useful. She settled on the ones marked “Fade” and “Riposte” and she began to draw them onto her cloak.

“Hey Caída what do these two do?”

Caída disembarked the staff “Oh fade? It’s exactly what it sounds like, you vanish as if fading and riposte let’s you move anywhere that’s not in anybody’s line of sight. However overly strenuous activity such as climbing or attacking somebody can make it break. However I have learned that choking somebody while using fade is quite effective. It doesn’t break it since you’re just increasing pressure until something pops or they stop struggling.”

“And you’ve done this how many times?” Luz asked

“8? 12? 50? It all blurs together after the 15th time.”

“Yikes Caída think we can tone down the violence of this rebellion?”

“No way. Sorry to break it to you Hermanita, but violence is required for change. Though I have to admit that I like your optimism in this. Also since you’re wanted you’ll need a base of operations, an alias, and a disguise. Any thoughts?”

“How does Forestera sound? You know, since I’m not from here. As for base of operations we could use the Owl House, or Hexside in the Secret Room of Shortcuts that Eda made?”

“Ah yes, small contained spaces where a single fireball could take you all out.”

“True, what if we use Gus’s tunnel?”

“Wait what?”

“He was digging a tunnel in Hexisde. He said he finished recently.”

“You’ll need to dig a room as well, many and get them lit up.”

“There’s also Amity’s secret room in the library. We could use it until the rooms are done.”

“Yeah, but at most 5 of us. Now onto the next part. Your appearance and disguise.”

“Well what about a mask and my cloak?’

“Yeah the cloak is fine for now, that and you’ll need to design a mask that covers any identifiable features while not scaring others off.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Braxas what track were you planning to enter?” Odalia asked her new grandson.

“I was considering a Bard track. My voice tends to scare people. Even Miss Amit- mom was scared when she first heard it.” he explained

“I see. I think it would be a good fit for you.” Alador said.

“A fine class, not as good as the abomination or oracles tracks, but still fine.” Odalia criticized as Braxas’s face fell slightly.

Amity hugged Braxas closer in response. “Whatever you choose is fine, my son. I’m sure you’ll excel. I’m certain your other parent would agree.”

“Other parents?’ Odalia asked as she fixed her gaze on Amity, cold as ice. “Amity do you mind if we have short chat?” she asked in a tone that made a question into a conclusion.

Amity nodded, got up and exited the room. Leaving Braxas with Alador and Amelia.As soon as she was in the hallway she was dizzy as her mind registered a loud crash and realized she was slumped on the floor. “Amity who is this other parent and why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“It’s the human, Luz. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would disapprove, but I love her and she loves Braxas and myself as well.”

“You’re absolutely right that I disapprove! Dragging our family name to the dretches that the human crawled out of! Her being raised by an Outlaw whilst here in the isles, spitting on the coven system that our glorious ruler Belos put into place, and now killing the coven members? I saw the news report Amity. Love? Pahh, this is nothing but infatuation.”

“Oh really? Father has called you a shrew before.” Amity got unsteadily to her feet, blood running cold as she began to unload “Dye you hair Amity, cut ties with your best friend Amity, you don’t have ASD Amity’ to you the only thing I offer to you is power and somebody to control. Not even a person. So I think when somebody finds a way to look inside this ugly, broken thing I am and take away my pain, I think it is love. Not infatuation as you claim in an attempt to break my bonds towards a new friend and perhaps a soulmate. So no, I am cutting my strings until I may breathe.”

Odalia looked at Amity with that sad sad look she wore so well “Amity Blight, good children shouldn’t squabble. Cease this needless rebellion and your punishment will be lenient.”

The cold blood rose to a boil as Amity took a deep breath and locked Eyes with her mother “No. I am Amity Blight, not the puppet and subservient daughter of Odalia. I am the prodigy of abomination studies. I will do what I believe is best for myself, Luz, and Braxas, my son. I will be there to lead the Isles into a brighter age where there is no single ruler in control of what I can and can’t do with my prowess. I will take my chances out in the world. I will spin the wheel and roll the dice as Luz would say and I will see if I achieve victory or disaster. I am Amity Blight, the strongest of House Blight and I will not falter.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alador was listening while Braxas rode his shoulders “Could they be any more dramatic? I suppose that is something she gets from me. I certainly hope you don’t get it from me at least not as much.” he told his grandson.

“You don’t want me to be like mom?” Braxas asked, finally getting it down pat.

“Not at all. I want you to be like her, intelligent, independent, strong and willful, just not nearly as dramatic. It could cause others to look at you unfavorably. I wouldn’t wish you any difficulties in life.”

Then the doors swung open again and Amity stormed out. Alador let Braxas off his shoulders and like a wind up toy he ran to hug Amity “Braxas come with me, we’re leaving for a bit.”

“Amity where are you going?”

“I’m going to the Owl House to see the human you look down on so much. Okay Odalia? Goodbye!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was playing around with piposte, fade, and her revolver. Then the figure approached. From a distance it appeared to be a taller and thinner Ward and as it approached it began to split into the form of Amity Blight with Braxas riding on her shoulders. Eyes red rimmed, nose dripping, and muscles shaking. 

Luz ran up to Amity and saw her expression swap to fear. “Luz? Who’s there? Oh my titan? Are you dead? I can still smell you. Please tell me I didn’t just hallucinate your existence.”

And then Luz deactivated the fade glyph “Oh sorry for the spook. I was testing some new things. Are you feeling okay?”

“Luz, I… I had a falling out with my mother. Well more of me deciding what I do with my life from now on. I guess you could say I won’t be welcome in Blight Manor again any time soon.”

“Does this mean I don’t have to meet them any more?” Caída asked her.

“No, you still have to.”

“Mierda.”

“Sorry about that. Just do it as a show of good faith okay?”

“Fine.”

“Also Braxas this is Luz, your other mom.” Luz waved in response as Amity let the small boy run to her.

“Hello Braxas I’m Luz Noceda, I believe we met at least once before. I knew your father very well for an amoral killer. Anyway you can just call me Mamí.” she said leaning down to hug him.

“So Luz, have you thought about what we just did with the killing and the assault and the destruction?”

“Yeah. We’re outlaws. Well now the rest of us are. I was an outlaw for the first five minutes for fraternizing with a criminal.”

“Wow, so you were the original of us?”

“No that would be me.” Caída said as she faded back in. “Hello you can call me Tía Caída. I’m Luz’s older sister. So girl’s when’s the wedding?”

“After we clear our names despite committing the equivalent of high treason to a king we didn’t deserve and for a son who waits weeping.” 

“Well then as we both said before it’s not a good idea to walk around enemy turf without a disguise. So how do you feel about mask making?”

“I’m interested.” Amity admitted

“Okay then that makes three of us. We can start after we cure Willow.”

“That sounds good. Also is it cool if Amity stays with us?”

“I don’t think the others will mind. After all they let you stay practically free of charge so long as you either stay out of trouble or cause it and deliver potions occasionally. You’ve even managed to secure safety on what would normally be hostile ground at Hexside. Speaking of which, we might have classes together tomorrow. I’ll see you three there tomorrow. Now it’s almost dinnertime, let’s go eat!”


	13. Panqueques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffier considering we had a little child abuse last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante.
> 
> To be honest I felt like Pancakes were the best scene in this chapter. I may also consider taking a hiatus from this specifically to continue with AEK and MWSC. That and to complete my LW2 playthrough. I mean the comments are open and my eyes are willing, feel free to say whatever you want.

Dinner at the owl house is always a chaotic event. Amity was able to soundly conclude that after Hooty tried to take King’s steak. Thus causing the former regent to take the tube on. “Um Luz, I was just wondering, is dinner always like this?” Amity asked as she dodged a plateful of mashed potatoes being thrown across the table.”

“More often than not. Why do you ask, mi amor?”

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to teach me what you’re saying, Luz?”

“¡Lo olvidé! ¡Soy un idiota!”

“Uh translation please?” Amity asked, still not understanding.

“Luz forgot, cuz she’s an idiot.” Caída explained.

“Hey! Don’t call her that.”

“I didn’t. She called herself that.” Caída replied with a wry smile before tearing off another chunk of whatever passed as steak. “Ahhh.. a dinner like this reminds me of when I was a kid. Or rather right after Luz was born and as soon as she was able to chew. Food flying everywhere, mom and ‘dad’ arguing about things, and sometimes a friend over. Good times.”

Luz paused “Are you sure? Wasn’t he rather cold to you too?”

“Oh you mean that dad? Sorry my mind keeps blending memories. You didn’t meet mom’s first husband? His name was Modoc apparently. He left a year or two before you were born Luz. After that, mom just took down all the pictures of him. Not a surprise you have no idea what he was like.”

“Can you describe him, hermana?”

“Brown hair, neatly trimmed beard and goatee, kinda wolfy looking to be completely honest. He was a stoic man, but not without humor.”

“Sounds almost like my dad if he actually gave more of a damn.” Amity replied.

“Wait so Caída are we half sisters?”

“Yeah by blood, but full sisters by bonds. Now if you don’t tell Amity what you called her.”

“Mi amor, translates to my love. It’s a fitting nickname for now.”

“What would mine be?” Braxas asked with a clean plate.

“How about Mijo amado. Meaning my beloved son. Anyway Braxas, how do you feel about staying here for the night with Amity and I?”

Eda cleared her throat “Hate to interrupt you two, but shouldn’t I take part in this discussion? It’s my house after all.”

“We know, Eda it’s just I don’t think you’d refuse if they asked.”

Eda gave Luz a withering glare before leaning back and sighing “Yeah you’re right, kiddo.”

“Good with that settled Braxas, Amity, welcome to your first overnight stay at The Owl House as family.”

“Hey Luz where are we gonna sleep? Since this was a surprise visit I didn’t bring a sleeping bag or any spares.”

“Oh I got a bed since you last stayed over. It’s a bit of tight squeeze, but I think we can all fit.”

Amity’s response was to pick up her glass and dump the contents over herself in an attempt to cool down the blush creeping across her face. “Luz!” she groaned

“Amity it’s been nearly a month and you’re still embarrassed about that.”

“It’s only been a week! Now we’re dating, and parents, and well whatever else we would be called in the human world.”

“Well I have one for you, that I’m sure that most would agree is incredibly cute.” she teased turning on that smile she had whenever she took a risk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué quieres decir con que la perdiste? ¿Nunca apareció? ¿Quién escribió esas cartas entonces? ¡No me digas 'qué letras'! ¡Sólo quiero que mi hija vuelva a casa!”

“Mrs. Noceda” drawled the councilor on the other end “¿Viste a Luz subirse al autobús?”

“No, no, no lo hice.” she said as it began to bear down on her.

“Bueno, entonces ella no aparece no está sobre nosotros, sino sobre ti.”

She hung the phone up, and let the flood take her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Luz led Amity and Braxas to her room “Here we are, fitted for human creature comforts like a comfortable bed and a reading lamp for those nights when you can’t sleep. The bed was from one of Eda’s last hauls before the door incident. I’ve always found it a little too empty though. Now with you two here it won’t be as empty.” Luz knelt next to Braxas “Would you like to hear a bedtime story?” to which the small child nodded. Luz smiled and ruffled his nonexistent hair before pulling a book from her bag and plopping Braxas into her lap. “Well then we’ll be reading the Good Witch Azura Book 1: The search for the staff." And she began to read 

“Azura was getting nervous as she woke up to find the world she knew in flames, yet just as flames can signal destruction they can also signify change and hope.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough Braxas was asleep in her lap as she stifled a yawn herself and laid down and felt Amity move next to the two. “So calling you my love gets you red, but sleeping together doesn’t?” Luz snickered.

“Is this some kind of human joke I don’t get?”

“Yeah it is. Buenos noches.”

Amity needed no translation as the lights went out and the warm grip of sleep took them in its thrall. Only to instantly be shattered by the call of morning. Braxas needed a little more rousing to be brought out from sleep, but with the smell of pancakes wafting from downstairs he was eventually persuaded. 

“You’ve never had pancakes before?” Luz shouted “Well then let this be a good memory and experience for both of you.”

“Are they really that good?” Amity asked

“Even better! Especially when they’re made without milk though they’re usually called crepes. They’re still pancakes to me though. I especially liked them with blueberries mixed into the batter.”

“Sounds pretty good, though what are blueberries?”

“Do you have a fruit that changes color when you rub it?”

“Transchroma melons.”

“Yeah way too big I assume.” They reached the bottom to see Eda draining a mug and Lilith cooking “Morning Eda, morning Lilith.”

The Clawthorne sisters looked up “Morning Luz.” Lilith said 

“Morning kiddo.” was Eda’s response.

“Are you making crepes?”

“Pancakes.”

“Oh”

“Don’t worry, no milk.”

“Thank you Lilith.” she said as she picked up a plate and had her pancakes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz, Braxas, and Amity headed out early after breakfast. Later than usual, still early nonetheless. The two girls holding their son’s hands. Their minds at ease a little more than usual as the ingredients were gathered and with coaxing, given to them from Caída. Luz had potions for her first period, but she wanted to get it to the professor early. Considering Bump said that the emperor’s coven wouldn’t be allowed to touch Luz while she was on Hexside ground, the chances of the teacher reporting her for poaching were low.

One dash through the halls later, Luz bid Amity and Braxas goodbye for the moment. Then she walked into the class and gave the teacher what she needed. “Thanks Luz, the brewing takes 8 hours. All you need to do is wait and study hard then you’ll be fine with whatever you need this for.”

“I need it due to another student being drugged with a love potion and thank you.” The teacher nodded in response and began to grind the ingredients to add to the cauldron in a thick mix of agarose.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity brought Braxas to the kindergarten rooms and dropped him off before running to her abomination classes after a quick hug and pep talk. “Braxas, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I’ll be everywhere you need me to be, and if you so request I’ll wrap you in my arms and won’t let go.” With one last hug and a quick nuzzle she let go of him and had him walk into class. 

She headed quickly into A.P. abominations where she met up with Jerbo who looked like his eyes were replaced with glass. “How was your job yesterday Jerbo?”

“Horrifying, yet easy. How about yours?”

“Easy, and very very very sticky.”

“Yeah, considering slugs are considered pests unlike the Slitherbeasts. Edric looked kinda drained when we met up yesterday. On the bright side we got a date schedule later, you guys want to join us?”

“Sure, what time is it at?”

“Sundown. We return 4 hours in.”

“Ok, just let me grab my purse after school.”

“Of course. You’re funding this one.”

“I know. Still I wish my siblings could get out from under my mother’s thumb.”

“Well there’s always the knife.”

“I’m not killing her!”

“Fine, fine.” the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day and thus class.

As the students began to funnel in the teacher had a concerned expression as opposed to his usual stern or jovial one. “Class I’m sure you all witnessed the chaos in the palace yesterday. The perpetrators have been named and have wanted posters printed. Under Principal’s Bump’s instructions you are not to tell the Emperor’s Coven anything about the location, weaknesses, or schedule of these individuals. Here at Hexside we are dedicated to the safety of our students above all else, even watching Glandus fall. Have I made myself clear?” The students nodded as he stepped away from the board showing the wanted posters.

Amity’s eyes were drawn to three on the board:  
**Amity Blight: Purple Scourge.**  
**Edric Blight: Cyan Sickness.  
** **Emira Blight: Self-reliant Rot.**

She then was brought out of it by Jerbo shaking her shoulder “Hey, hey, we’re safe here. Just focus on today. Okay? Okay.”

“Say what did you get for an outlaw name now?”

“Desert Scrub Slime.”

“Wow, just when I thought you couldn’t be insulted.”

“Doesn’t harm me, not an insult.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz felt the cool weight still unfamiliar in her pocket, she brought it with her, just in case that some students didn’t believe in the idea of Hexside as neutral ground. She specifically avoided the plant track wing taking the long way to the Oracle track to meet with Caída and give her an update.

“Hey hermanita, any trouble yet?”

“Can’t say so? You?”

“Nope, still jumpy about meeting with the Blights, I don’t think they’ll like a rough and tumble bumpkin like me.”

“So what? You told me ‘fuck the world’ when I was crying about being teased due to being covered in sparkles. I was what? 7 and then you just left for the Army.”

“Well look at the brightside, we can make up for lost time here in the isles until summer ends back home.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camila was hysterical as she began to hang missing posters of Luz with a reward for details on her location and a number to call. Then her phone rang with a message from a number long forgotten as she froze and slowly brought the phone to her ear, shaking. “Hello?”

“I know exactly where your second daughter is, I however fear you may not be able to see her as soon as you would hope.”

“Please, I’ll pay any price, just give me back my mija safe and sound.” Silence, then a chuckle before breaking down into that psychotic laugh heard too often.

“Safe and sound? I’m afraid that she has crossed that line already. However she is unharmed to my knowledge and in fact wrought harm upon me. I’m sure you would understand if I repay her in kind. However I am a sensible man, I’m sure those twins you met all those years ago in Eastern Oregon could help you. What were their last names? Fir? Oak? Holly? It’ll come to me eventually. Oh and your other child? She’s with her little sister as well.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Oh that? I’m there right now though not quite with them. Oh and a bit of good news, your little girl is now a mother herself. To be honest she brought the burden on herself, what did she expect after all? Everything to be simple?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt the need rise like an addiction, perhaps in a way it was. An addiction to the affection of the lanky Latina. She wasn’t sure if the girl’s older sister approved of her, but that wasn’t of much concern to her. She had plans to get the eldest to absolutely love her. 

No matter for now as she watched waiting for Luz to pass by the room on the way to the oracle track. After all the students all agreed this was the fastest way from potions to Oracle. Still she watched and waited, and waited, and waited for the full intermediate period without catching sight of her. So then the panic set on as theories began to form in her head like bubbles rising to the surface in a tall glass.

“Was she hurt? Did she come in today? Maybe she’s sick? Or is she waiting for me? If she is I’m so dumb for not knowing? Wait she had potions what if she’s with…” Her jaw twisted into a rictus of hate “Boscha.” She saw the chance to take her vengeance and impress her love.

“After all these years, I’ve never felt so lucky.” she turned “Hey Amelia, what class does Boscha have now?”

“She has potions in motion. Why do you ask?”

“Oh I was just thinking of having a little chat with her.”

“Wait why?”

“To tell her to stay away from my Luz.” and before the other girl could respond Willow was gone like a leaf on the wind and beginning her search, bolting towards the potion wing. She was moving with predatory intent looking for the raspberry haired triclops. Eventually finding her facing away from her apparently skipping class.

“Oh hello Boscha” she said as she seemingly slid right next to her causing the girl to scream.

“Um Willow were your teeth always so sharp?” Boscha asked as she tried to back away only to feel thorns pressing against them. “

“Perhaps they were, would you like to find out.” asked Willow as she let her head hang loosely almost giving the impression of it being broken. “I honestly wouldn’t mind letting you learn, though I suppose I can spare you the experience if you do what I say.”

“What, what do you want?”

“I simply want to know where Luz is. I’m sure she let some of her schedule slip while in class, I’m certain you heard. If you don’t know then you can answer another question. Where’s Amity?”

“Luz went to predictions and ghosts, please leave me alone.”

“Thank you Boscha, I’ll be on my way now.” and so she began to run back. Then decided vine surfing would be better. She adjusted her glasses which just helped enhance her predatory look. Then the halls began to whip past her as the vines moved with an unearthly grace for the addled witchling until she found herself in the oracle wing where her hunt would both begin and end with her in the arms of Luz.


	14. Dolor y Enamoramiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrapping up the Willow arc Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me to write up until the end.
> 
> So yeah a Lumity fic with a chapter with basically no Lumity. 
> 
> This was betaed by DizzyDante.

Her mind was burning with love, or was it infatuation? No matter so long as she finds Luz and gets her to herself. If Amity got in her way like the last time then she would have to scoop her organs back up or have the abominations she controlled do it. Willow knew she was one of the most powerful witches on the isles, much less Hexside. Nothing could stop her from getting to Luz, not even the guards chasing her.

“Halt Hedge Witch! We are under order from Emperor Belos to bring you to him, so that you may face justice!” yelled the guards following her.

Willow bristled with annoyance before sending a wave of vines after them before entombing the guards in trees with bark thicker than armor plating. Nobody would be getting them out for a long time. Would they live? Would they die? She didn’t know or care. If they made it out they would avoid her in the future unless they had many more guards and if they died they would become food for the tree.

“No loss, no blood, no foul.” she whispered as she kept heading down the halls to where she would find the beacon of light in her life and her best friend soon to be significant other as soon as Amity was out of the picture. Amity deserved it after all for destroying her memories. Willow would have her vengeance today and everything would be perfect for once in her life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was nervous as he rubbed his ears. They were smooth as always after what he did to them. Only burn marks where the flesh used to be. Penance as he called it, but others saw it as needless pain.

“No, they don’t hear what I hear, they don’t why I had to do that even though it was unpleasant. I needed to follow the instructions no matter which world I was in.” he muttered to rationalize the thoughts.

Even now it spoke to him “Bring her to me.” it said in that silent booming voice.

“Why?” Belos cried out in anguish “Why must I be your messenger? Find another who hears you!” he shouted to the being.

“She can, do you wish for her to take your place?”

Belos withdrew “No! How could I? She is a mere child! Would you inflict such torment on your own?”

“I, would.” Belos admitted.

“Bring her to me or I shall do it myself.” The titan concluded with the emperor.

“You wouldn’t!” he responded, calling the bluff.

“I would and I will. Sundown Belos, tick tock.”

The emperor went back to his throne, cracked open a salamander palisman and began to scry the girl. Hexside would be a no go due to it being neutral ground for all witches besides those of Glandus. He would need to wait for her to leave and then retrieve her. He knew she wouldn’t react overtly violently after what he’d shown her. He knew she could hear the titan in her head as he once did. A voice like a swarm of bees. Hard to understand at first, but eventually you could tell.

“Mi especial, te llevaré al titán. Lo ordena y lo haré.” he muttered before calling in a platoon of guards and laying his orders.

“Bring the human here, unharmed and alone. Do whatever is necessary short of hurting her. You are the best of the best and I do believe you can capture her with minimal trouble.”

“Emperor Belos?” a guard shouted “What if we must use force?”

“Then you may only use as much as physically necessary. Use more and I will show you what happens to traitors” he said leaning over the guard “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal Clear Emperor Belos sir!” The guard shouted back.

“Excellent. Wait in Bonesborough’s market and isolate her. Civilians casualties will be unlikely, but possible. Keep them to a minimum and make sure your fellows are in position before acting.” he instructed. “Failure to do so will result in petrification, your margin for error is slim to nonexistent. Now begone. Go forth and enact the will of the titan.”

The guards left in a hurry ready for the girl as Belos leaned back drinking in the silence as they left. SIghing at a sound he didn’t hear much of anymore as he pondered over her and how she must be doing. Probably scared due to her second daughter not being home. Gone without a trace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alador felt up his ears, smooth until the tips. The tips were razor sharp and hiding the rest of his heritage. He looked at himself in the mirror once more admiring the rich purple of his vest and the deep blue tie he had on. The beard and goatee he kept long were trimmed back and his hair was slicked back up to give him the appearance of a man who was confident in all he did. He was sneaky that way his whole life able to bottle the emotions he had until he had the solitude to release them.

He had done that when he saw a classmate and friend of his turn into a monster. And done so again when they were on the verge of petrification. Now he had reason to do so again to not fall to his knees and be for forgiveness. Telling her the full truth and why he had to leave could wait for a later date. Or asking to see her smile again. That would raise suspicions and so he put on his best neutral face.

“Odalia dear, how many did you put for the reservation?”

“7, why?”

“I had received a call from Amity that she’s going to be studying tonight. It seems we have two open slots. If it is alright with you I would like to invite the tutor’s older sister to figure out what she gauges of her own blood.”

“I see.”

“Oh and say Odalia there were only 6 of us so why did you make reservations for 7?”

“I invited Jerbo, I want to make an impression of him before seeing if Edric should associate with him.”

“Oh I’m afraid Edric and him have plans for today already.”

“Oh then perhaps Willow’s fathers to investigate those rumors we heard and to determine the veracity of them.”

“I see. That works and I have no objections.”

“Hmmm Alador you seem rather overdressed for the occasion?”

“Am I? I figured it would be a good idea to wear my best for such a momentous occasion.”

“I see, perhaps it is despite that it’s just the four of us Meeting Caída.”

“And you know her name how?”

“Amity told me. It’s called communication with your child Odalia, you should try it.”

“Oh Amity and I do communicate. A few days she communicated to me that you see me as a shrew.”

“I see. I’m happy she’s telling the truth then.”

“She what?”

“When have you known Amity to lie?”

“When she said that girl was only her tutor.”

“And you reacted by attacking her. Honestly Odalia, if you knew anything about properly raising a child she wouldn’t have hid it from you. I knew for years at this point which way she swung and yet you still failed to notice or even probe her about it.” Alador hand waved his shrew of a wife. “Honestly considering this is the first time she fell in love, even though it’s with a human I couldn’t be happier for her.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, p-e-r-f-e-c-t.” she sang going down the halls. Anything unlucky enough to be so much as breathing on her way to the oracle classes was swiftly wrapped in vines modelled like an iron maiden. Twice as tough too, any movement would cause the thorns to dig in. 

“Where, where, where, where?” she asked herself as she continued her hunt before seeing the spirits that patrolled Hexside entering a classroom and among the group saw Luz entering with Caída and. Amity! 

Willow’s blood began to hit a fever pitch as she saw the most drastic of the two toned siblings. Her eyes flashed full green as her lenses began to shimmer and the ground started to shake. Then the plants burrowed under the door and flung it open. In the vines was Amity, struggling to get free and Luz and Caída pulling at Amity to get her free, before Luz dug around for it and fired a round off breaking a vine. Amity fell loose and the sister grabbed her before running. Willow screamed in anger before giving chase. The vines allowed her to swing after them as Luz kept firing rounds at the vines, scarily accurate as if she trained for a week rather than an afternoon. As they passed classrooms Willow noticed they were vacant and the doors covered in auras. The school went into lockdown over a berserk students and until it was over the students would be stuck in the rooms and unable to check other classes or traverse the halls safely. Not that it mattered when it came to safety as the Isles were not considered safe by any measure. Though with Willow, that was the strange thing. She was often considered to be one of the sweetest students after coming out of her shell slightly. Often doing small favors or growing fruit in the shape of their heads. The destruction she was causing was abnormal considering all of that. None of them cared though as they were busy hiding from her and the sound of gunshots.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lifted his head as the pounding grew louder. The alcohol in his blood failed to calm his nerves. Only the results could help him as one of his covn members ran in. “Sir, we have reports of an active shooter in Hexside.”

This sobered him up more than any caffeine and thus he scried the school and saw the shooter. He focused on the eyes and face. “Is this thing faulty?” he asked the guard as a new one was brought with both matching up. Luz was firing back at vines reaching toward her, her sister, and Amity Blight. “I can hardly believe it.” Belos said at the scene. “The human is not one to be violent. At least at these levels.” Belos gaze snapped to his guard “Enter Hexside and apprehend them for questioning. I can assure you that Bump will be of no issue.”

The guard saluted. “Yes, Emperor Belos. How many of us will be necessary?”

“12 should be enough, do not kill them under any circumstances and try your best to not injure. Take no chances though.” with the orders received the coven member left and gathered the 11 comrades he trusted the most before heading to Hexside leaving Belos alone with his thoughts and the titan’s. “Is this what you wanted Titan?”

“It is not what I expected, but it will certainly help me get the answer soon. She will be brought here and she will learn to understand the language.”

“You will not!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow kept her pace up before changing her position to under the ground. She began to rocket towards them like a sand shark, the only difference was the environment and the fact that nothing signalled her approach. Then when she felt the footsteps behind her she popped out only to watch the three run to the side of her and then form up on the other side and keep moving. “Luz stop running!” Willow shouted “Just let me get rid of Amity!” 

“No!” was the response as the speed picked up for the trio.

Willow sighed and resumed the chase. “Okay maybe not perfect, but fairly close. I’m sure if I can get that rot out of her life she’ll forget about her immediately. She fell for her in two weeks, I bet she’ll fall for me in two hours.” Then she was back on their heels and rapidly closing until a shot in front of her toes gave her pause. Only for a moment before she sprung towards them again. This time she put vines in front of them as well backing them up into a wall of thorns as she began to advance on them. “Luz, you have nowhere to run, please just go out with me. Leave Amity behind or I will be forced to hurt you.” Willow explained calmly to the group getting closer with each passing second. She saw Luz panic for a moment then smile as she took a few steps towards Willow.

“Glad you’re seeing things the way I am Luz.” Willow said, opening her arms for a hug before Luz yelled.

“Viney now!” as the floor opened beneath her and she jumped in followed by Amity and Caída before the door closed up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alador set up on the stove and began cutting the onions. They didn’t bother his eyes as much as they did others in his family.He guessed that was his unique heritage shining through. As a teen he was told he looked like a wolfman mid transformation. He supposed they weren’t completely wrong. He often felt something odd gnawing at the back of his mind. Something ravenous, yet he pushed it back into his mind and continued cutting the onions before adding them to the pan. Then came the meat which he quickly diced and flipped in along with a healthy serving of species: chili powder, cayenne, paprika. He may not remember too much, but he remembered she loved her food hot enough to burn.

“What are you cooking, Alador?” Amelia asked, leaning in the door frame.

“I was planning to try to make traditional human cuisine, tacos specifically. I figured she may like them. Say do you like your food spicy?”

“Take it or leave it, why do you ask?”

“I fear they may be too spicy.”

“Listen ‘dad’ you’re the best cook I know. Even in the coven academy’s cafeteria I often wished I was having what you made instead.”

“Thank you Amelia, now would you please help set the table and get your best outfit ready.”

“Sure thing pops. Thanks for the food. Also I can’t wait to meet that human. I met her little sister, but not the original one.”

“Oh I’m certain she’ll be interesting. To the both of us.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Luz! Where'd you go!” Willow wailed as she collapsed to her knees in the hall. She looked for any holes in the floor that Luz could’ve left for that escape trick, but no luck, the stone was unpierced with no marks left. And thus she lashed out, just like when Luz and her were running from Bump on the day they first met. Vines shot in all directions, pinning anybody unfortunate to be in the open to the walls. Then she heard heels clicking and on instinct spun to hit the approaching one, only to hear the sound of her vines curling up and crackling as they dried up.

“Willow Park, you are hereby under arrest by the order of emperor Belos, you may remain silent. We saw the whole thing!” the guard announced to the plant witch as his own vines wrapped around Willow.

“Fine!” she spat out, knowing her friends would eventually come to rescue her, they were outlaws after all and clinging together like castaways in a shipwreck. She held her wrists out and let herself be cuffed. 

“Now tell us where are your three compatriots?”

“No idea.”

“Don’t lie to us.”

“I’m not, they just disappeared into the floor.”

“The girl isn’t lying boss.” one of the guards shouted to the Commander.

“We can get them later. I enjoy the hunt anyway.”

“I know, enforcing his will is the best when we get to have a little fun with our targets as well.”

“Right on!”


	15. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reveal a few answers to a few twists set up and continue hating myself for the Willow love potion arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Greavedash here. Are you allowed to write two fics about the same thing if you have different AU and you feel one isn't even close to finished yet? Also please explain why Luz's hair is purple.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by Dizzy Dante, produced by Greavedash and supported by the Pointmen.
> 
> [ The discord. Chock full of writers. Chock full of nutcases.](https://discord.gg/SzbrUFqFjm)

Luz, Caída, Viney, and Amity were waiting below in the secret room of shortcuts, listening to Willow be arrested. “Um Viney, time passes as normal here right?” Luz asked.

“Unfortunately yes, time isn’t altered which means that antidote is gonna take a while to be completed.”

“That’s not the biggest problem we have. You see we’re now officially wanted. All of us. You, the multi trackers, Mr. Prodigy himself, and the twins. We only have two places that are truly safe and one of those seems to no longer be a haven for us.”

“Maybe Bump just let them in to help us?” Luz suggested hopefully.

“You heard them just as much as I did, they’re hunting for us Luz.” Amity responded with a strong grip on Luz’s comforting hand, knuckles whiting.

Luz turned her coffee orbs onto Amity’s topaz ones “Hey, we’ll make it out alive and save the isles from a tyrant's reign as well, we’ve made it this far Amity, we can make it the rest of the way.”

“Let none say you were not bold, intelligent is another matter altogether.”

“¡Hermana, No me avergüences delante de mi novia!”

“Um.”

“Luz is asking me to not embarrass her in front of you.” Then Caída smiled “This could actually be a good time to teach Amity while we wait for the antidote.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is Perry Porter coming to you live from the Plexus with Emperor Belos himself who claims to have exciting news.”

“Children of the isles, age is finally taking its toll on me and as so I must choose a successor. The isles need someone with ferocity, skills, and intelligence to lead the isles into the day of unity if I do not live to see it myself. If you believe you have the skills, approach the tower, and we shall see you prove your skills.” With that Belos reentered his palace. 

Perry touched his earpiece as chatter came through “I’ve received reports that Willow Park, The Hemlock Hooligan, has been apprehended at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. The Emperor’s coven urges you to provide information on the whereabouts of her associates. This is Perry Porter for Channel 17 news, signing off.”

With that Perry walked off camera and looked at the name of the outlaws he was give and it stared him in the face

Augustus “Gus” Porter: Cyan Specter

“Augustus what did you get yourself into?” he asked as he shook his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So why do you have 4 forms of ‘The?” Amity asked

“Well singular masculine and feminine as el and la, then plural for los and las. I don’t understand the full thing myself, but then again English is basically three languages pretending to be one.”

“Oh, must be confusing then?”

“When you learn it at an early age alongside another language, things are easy.” Luz leaned and sighed. “I wonder how the brewing is going and how we’re supposed to go on our double date with the way things have changed. Tell Jerbo and Edric sorry for me.”

“Um about that Luz, they’re still going through with it.”

“Where are they planning it?”

“The top of the tower.”

“Are they insane!?” Luz exploded.

Amity took a moment to consider it “Yes, but the genius kind of insanity after all. They’re providing us with cover while we move in to get Willow and cure her. So what do you think?”

“Back in the human world I always wanted to go on a dungeon crawl date, but when you’re the weird one, you often have to go on a solo raid.” Luz told Amity, smiling ear to ear.

“Well then we should head back to class.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alador’s grip tightened on the sheet he held seeing his children slandered like this, he was shaking as he read what the emperor decided to call them

Amity Blight: Purple Scourge.  
Edric Blight: Cyan Sickness.  
Emira Blight: Self-reliant Rot.

And then he focused on the fourth one

Caída Noceda: Demon of Bonesborough.

That last one made him choke out a bitter laugh as he thought about her. Beanie, bat, army jacket, yet only ready to harm in one of two situations. Yet when she needed to hurt you it would be swift, brutal, and efficient. If you were down, but not out it was good enough. She only cared that you weren’t able to harm her or those she held close to her. A small amount outside her squad. She was more akin to a wolf than a demon, unless one counted the King of them or the snaggleback.

“I’m so proud of how she turned out.” Alador said, thinking of her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pines, that was the last name. The twin brothers who were able to decipher the strange and even commune with demons at the cost of sanity. She heard rumors of the two retiring in the sleepy Oregon town. It would be a few days trip, luckily she scheduled the next few weeks off even amid the panic. She was supposed to be with Luz, but she upped and vanished into thin air, just like her father, the man who called her. He vanished two years after Luz was burned and never contacted her. The thought that 12 years he had the gall to contact her made her dizzy with anger.

She sighed and steadied herself. Getting angry wouldn’t help her. Only the twins could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this room was made by Eda back when she went here?” Caída asked.

“Yep. Or as they called her, Lord Calamity.”

“It honestly fits her fairly well, perhaps even better than The Owl Lady.” Amity quipped

“Maybe it does, though at least she’s not being called a monster by the wider populace of the isles, even emperor Belos refers to her as The Owl Lady.”

The door above them opened once again depositing Barcus and Gus.

“Luz, Amity, have you heard the news?”

“Yeah we know Willow has been arrested.”

“No, no, not that. Emperor Belos is looking for a successor who can hear the titan as he does. For decades nobody knew how he did it.”

“I could hear it.” Luz said dumbfounded as all eyes snapped to her.

“Repeat that.” Gus said.

“I could hear the titan, it was quiet, but I could hear it.” Luz answered.

“Luz, you had the key to ruling the isles in the palm of your hand the entire time and you never used it?” Gus asked, dumbfounded “Impressive considering I know many who wouldn;t hesitate to abuse that power at any opportunity. Yet you’ve managed to resist that temptation. That’s awesome.”

“Say, Gus would you mind doing a favor for Amity, Edric, Jerbo, and I?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belos struck the would be usurper again and again as bones shattered on the stone and the water of life painted the ceiling and walls. “Pathetic.” He droned picking up the sack of organs and chucking them to where the healers would tend to them.``Is there truly nobody who could hold their own against me?” he sat down as his mind drifted to the only other one like him. The one who could hear the titan yet not yet knew what it is saying in that horrid cacophony of whispering.

He thought of all the pains he went to since she appeared. Surely the guards and Kikimora were getting suspicious by now. If they weren’t well then that was all the better and worse for his coven. If the hopefuls knew who were getting in, he would have a full rebellion on his hand. Then again he supposed the human and her allies could count as a rebellion as well. He touched the spots where his ears burned off.

“What have you become Noceda?” he asked himself once more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So that’s all I need to do?” Gus asked shocked.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously Luz, you need to give me more credit. You think you can grade skip by being average? I may not have height, but I made up for it by being one of the best illusionists. I could pull that off with no problems. I mean I managed to pull off just you, Willow, and myself when you were robbing the emperor.”

“Gus, my man.” 

“Thanks Gus, this really means a lot to us.” Amity said, giving her girlfriend's hand a firm squeeze. “We owe you a lot.”

“You can make it up to me by helping me be crowned emperor.” Gus said fist pumping.

“Are you sure Gus? We don’t even know if you can hear the titan.”

“Then you can make me the advisor.”

“I trust your judgement and I will crown Amity as my Empress.” This got the atomic blush reaction that had been absent for so long from Amity. Which is what Luz had been hoping for since the start of their relationship as friends. While the dusting of pink was cute, the full red really sold to her Amity’s feelings she kept hidden for so long behind alibis and misunderstandings. Now at the forefront of their minds they shook off the fuzzy feelings to keep themselves grounded.

“However our first priority is curing Willow. If we can do that I trust she can break herself out. Hell, she’ll probably be even more dangerous after drinking the antidote.” Caída spat.

“So are we all clear on what we’re doing?”

“Yep. All of us.”

“Amity Tell them that tonight works for us.”

Amity nodded and texted Jerbo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerbo’s scroll buzzed and he picked it up. From Amity who was saved in his phone as “Puddy Prodigy” it read “Date’s still on tonight. Tell Edric.” Upon reading it Jerbo’s face split into a wide grin as he took the screenshot and bounced it to Edric, who responded with an “Aces”

Then Jerbo got back to work on his plant-bomination making it tall and slender before showing off the flexibility by dancing with it. He dreamed it was Edric dressed in a royal blue spider silk suit with a pair of grey demonhide pants on. Then he began to move in earnest, not caring about the eyes on him that comprised the entire class and professor. He hardly even noticed them as he got lost in his fantasy. Very few students could even fault him considering the skill he had with the goop and how it seemed more akin to clay rather than pseudo sentient slime in his hands as opposed to theirs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours melted by and soon the antidote and the school day were done. Luz pocketed the potion and went home to get dressed for her date. Her current outfit was basically her grom outfit, just with her cloak over it, gun tucked into the inside pocket of her tux and the potion on the other side. She quickly went on her way to the market where Amity was to be waiting for her. Unfortunately she oud Amity there, held to the ground, face down, arm twisted by an emperor’s coven member. Amity’s eyes flashed up to Luz and sent her a silent message “Hide. More around her.”

Luz nodded slowly and hid behind the corner before tapping the fade glyph on her cloak. She vanished from view of anybody watching and took the corner at a walking pace before grabbing the guard and attempting to choke him out from behind. 

As soon as the guard felt an iron grip close around his throat and attempted to squeeze the life out of him he began to flail at his unseen adversary, hoping to at least strike them and shake them off that way. He felt relief when his blow struck, quickly changing to panic when the grip tightened even further and all his emotions stopped at the sound of a crack.

Luz let go of the guards as soon as he was down and out. When she first arrived such feats of athleticism would be distant dreams. However her time in the isles helped her put on more muscle tone simply to make survival possible. Brining the guard down was child’s play at this point. Also since the guard didn’t bother to actually struggle the cloak wasn’t broken as she began to look for the other guards Amity told her about. She needn’t wait long as another rushed out.

“C’mon Brian! Wake up!” he yelled, shaking the shoulder of the guard Luz just took down. Amity took the chance to get her abomination up and directed it to attack with an “Abomination, incapacitate.” The gooey monster charged forward to pin the guard and asphyxiate him until unconscious. 

With the two taken care of and no other guards seeming willing to come at the two Luz deactivated her cloak spell and offered her hand to Amity as they began their walk to meet up with Edric and Jerbo.

Edric in contrast to his sister and Luz was wearing a pale tangerine suit to match Jerbo’s royal blue. Chatting with them was Gus. The younger illusionist told them his part and after the misunderstanding was cleared all five were on board with the plan.

Edric and Jerbo set up moving to the top off the roof using some vines that Jerbo ordered to act as stairs to the top of the tower. Then Gus made them seem invisible and made illusory copies of them along with Luz and Amity that were set to dance on the roof.

Amity and Luz however, took a more direct option and broke in through the front door with a combination of Abominations pounding the door and fire to the lock. Knocked in would be an understatement for what happened to the door. It lay sideways, splintered into a thousand charred pieces with at least two guards who were killed when it hit them. Four more in shock from blood loss, and one stuck under the other door. Luz smiled at the sight, she always did have a flare for the dramatic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caída looked at the selection of clothes she had. She didn’t bring much to bootcamp or ranger school. She decided to at least ditch the beanie and army jacket and pick out something semi formal. She then picked out a pair of capris and one of the few polos she brought with her. Last order was to straighten her hair. The beanie was partially to hide the length and the odd flecks of auburn that spotted her purplish hair. She assumed she got it from her father whereas the purple was unmistakably a trait from her mom. She then put on a derby hat. A bit too large for her liking, but it matched her outfit.

She felt her ears and noticed that the tips of them were feeling pointier than usual. If she recalled correctly she never did see her dad’s ears as he always covered them with bandages and claimed it was due to a burn he suffered from work. She personally believed it was bull, but never called him out on it in case it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you're reading this so that means you made it to the end. At least for now. This is what, like 40k words? Feels like yesterday I was gushing over actually writing 2500. 
> 
> I guess this is me saying thank you. 
> 
> If you like the fic why not leave a kudos or comment. I do make it a personal point to respond to each and every comment uniquely.
> 
> Thanks all of you- Greavedash/G4MBL3


	16. Cena y citas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caída has a fancy dinner and the Willow arc ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Fucking finally!
> 
> This chapter was betaed by DizzyDante.

Jerbo took a long look into Edric’s golden eyes and for a second that seemed too long to be just a second he was worried. Then Edric smirked. That smirk he wore when he wasn’t causing chaos and simply just glad to do something. He nodded and they began to move invisible to the outside world as spell fire flew by them mere inches and feet from their real bodies. The dance syncing with their dodges of the copies making it seem that they were prepared for the response despite how impromptu the entire date was.

Amity and Luz however were rushing in the tower towards the dungeon. The two multitrackers were single track minded for this goal. They needed Willow. She wasn’t just a friend, she was practically their sister and they needed her to make their plans for the Isles come to fruition. So them rushing was ultimately very necessary. The guards who chose to stand in the way were taken down by spellfire, abomination goop, or gunfire. It didn’t matter if they were actively attacking or just springing into action when they heard the footsteps. None were to be spared. At least until Willow was cured.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caída gave herself a once over in the mirror. She looked good, but she wasn’t sure what the Blights would think of her. She was unsure of why she was getting so nervous aside from meeting perhaps her newest family members if Amity and Luz managed to live long enough and decide to tie the knot.

“Hahahahah!” came the cackling from a small fur ball as King looked at Caída.

“What’s so funny, fuzzball?” she asked, trying to look intimidating earning another laughing fit from the demon.

“You look like Luz would. That outfit is so not you.”

“Well I have to change my look right now.”

“Wah? Why?”

“I’m meeting the Blights. Amity’s family.”

“Yeah they’re not that good of witches.” Eda said leaning in the doorframe. “Amity has been abused since she could walk if you want my guess. The twins are under enough pressure to break a femur and that’s just scratching the surface.”

“When you were out of school they mocked you Edalyn.” Lilith added, coming up behind her.  
“I knew as much, you don’t turn into a monster and get liked that much.”

“Well even before that, especially the necrotic experiments when you managed to detach and reattach parts of yourself.” 

“Ha! If only they could see me now, then we’d see who’s laughing.”

Caída shot the clock a glance and then rushed past them like a battering ram. 

“Maybe she was late?” Lilith suggested as she got up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alador triple checked his pocket watch as he hopped off his staff at the restaurant where Perry Porter and the Parks were waiting. “Thank you all for coming tonight.” Alador announced as he opened the door to the restaurant and led them to the reserved table.

“Okay Alador, why did you ask us to come here?” George Park asked, his brow furrowed and worry set in his bearded mouth as Gregor patted his shoulder.

“George, calm down. Perhaps our business partner just wanted to treat us to a nice meal.”

“But what Amity did to Willow-”

“I understand, but still that wasn’t his fault.” Gregor comforted his husband.

Then the sound of boots clicking picked up and they all turned to see a semi formally dressed lady approaching them. Something ticked in the guests alerting them to the wild energy she seemed to have coursing through her. Like witches from 50 years or more ago. The guests looked at each other, save for Alador as she made a beeline towards them.

“Am I late?” the lady asked.

“No you’re on time.” Alador said looking to the other 5 guests who entered with him “Oh, this is Caída Noceda. You may have heard of her sister Luz.” 

“Caída Noceda, pleasure to meet you all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their footsteps grew louder the farther into the tower they ran. The steps spiraling creating a perfect chokepoint for the guards to slowly funnel into and realize their mistake as they had nowhere to run and either be trampled underfoot by their allies who were heading up or be cut down by the two witches heading down.

“This is kinda fun.” Luz thought to herself worried as she unloaded a round into a guard trying to attack from behind, stepping aside as the body fell down the steps.

“Luz in here!” Amity shouted as she stood at the edge of a side tunnel that was lined with roses and ivy. “I’ll wait for you here, Willow might attack me after all.” Luz nodded and began her way down the hall looking for the source.

At the end of the hall, the plant witch sat, meditating. Then she opened her eyes as Luz came into view with a strange bottle seemingly filled with smoke. Willow bolted up “Luz!” she yelled as the latina picked up her pace.

Luz put her hands through the bars and began to squeeze Willow’s face, mimicking her first official day at Hexside. “Hey, we’re here to rescue you.”

“We?” 

“Yeah. Me, Edric, Jerbo, Gus, and Amity.”

“Amity!” Willow shouted fuming.

“Yes her. Hey would you mind drinking this?” Luz asked interrupting Willow’s speech about how she would ‘rend Amity apart slowly if given even a second’ before taking the bottle and examining it before downing it with no hesitation. Immediately time slowed to a crawl and her limbs grew heavy. Luz hefted her onto her back as she fell forward and grunted under the effort of the girl as she regrouped with Amity.

“Impressive Luz, you don’t even have a power seal on.”

“I bulked up after a few weeks, I managed to lift you with zero effort before anyway.”

“Oh yeah, why did you anyway?“

“It’s a human romantic thing. Symbolizes purity or something.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Braxas was home with the residents of the owl House, getting used to calling them Grandma or as Luz taught him, abuela. Their pet who referred to himself as King was one of the cutest things he saw even if he was adverse to being touched or cuddled. At least he pretended that.

Now as Braxas sat in his mothers’ room, bored he began to dig around and found Luz’s phone. It was unlocked and so Braxus looked around eventually accessing photo reels and taking a look. He saw a few videos Luz took, such as king cheering in a costume and Eda drawing a spell circle. Then he scrolled more and saw a picture of Luz and her own mom. Another pic that Luz took with Caída the two of them draping an arm over their shoulders and flashing peace signs. A video of Luz practicing shots. Then a picture of her in the human world smiling with a few people around her own age. Obviously friends or at least what could be considered them. Each held a sign with their name for some reason.

After a few more moments of messing around Braxus managed to take a picture of himself and decided that he could send it to the woman in the picture titled “Mami and I”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter which plane you’re on, it’s a bad idea to look at your phone while driving. Even more so if the image sent is that of a blood red face with no eyes filled to the brim with oversized teeth and the message “Hello Abuela” from your missing daughter.

Startled, Camila pulled over to the nearest gas station as her fuel was beginning to run low anyway. Then while pumping gas she messaged back “Who is this?”

The response was instant “I’m Braxus Noceda-Blight.”

“Um who are you parents?” she replied.

“He was Warden Wrath, but he died. After that I was adopted by Amity Blight and Luz Noceda.”

“Is Luz okay?”

“Yes.”

“Send me a picture.” and thus Camila saw her two daughter Luz and Caída looking closer than they did while home. Caída still had her good luck charm of a metal bat given to her by her father before he had to leave and presumably died.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Camila ended the conversation, paid for her gas, and hit the road again. She had that flame burning again, brighter than ever. A daughter who was alive and forming her own path in a brand new world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Ms. Noceda, how did you meet Willow and Augutus?”

“I was in the neighborhood and figured that I should see my little sister. Also call me Caída por favor.”

Odalia nodded as Alador cleared his throat “Caída, that’s an interesting name, what does it mean?”

“Tumble as in rough and tumble. Mom used to tell me when I was younger I was always getting cuts, scrapes, bruises, the whole shebang, but never a major injury like a fracture. The name seemed to fit me even before then. My dad had a way of predicting things besides his own death.”

Gregor nodded “And you study at Hexisde as well with this being your first semester?”

“Correct. I’m in the construction, oracle, and healing tracks.”

“That’s quite an… odd selection.” Odalia sneered.

“I’m well aware, but should I make it home it will help with my current job.”

“Which is what?”

“I’m what my world calls a Ranger. Basically we’re soldiers sent in first to determine how big of a threat we’re dealing with and then isolate or neutralize it.”

“Are you aware that you’re an outlaw of this world.”

“Odalia!” Alador snapped as Caída leaned back

“Obviously. What’s my epithet.”

“Caída Noceda: Madam Melee”

“I won’t lie. I like it, though it wouldn’t be my personal choice. It’s a bit too formal for my tastes.”

“Any idea why they may have given you that name?” George asked.

“Probably from all the guards I left on the ground or in the dirt. So long as they don’t get up I’m chill with whatever happens. Then again it was probably my life or theirs.”

“So you’re completely fine with killing?” Odalia asked as her voice began to warble with anger

“Depends, are you okay with abusing your kids?” Caída shot back. Odalia drew quiet at that, through her eyes smouldered with rage as the other occupants began to chat with each other before Alador broke the silence.

“So Caída, what is Luz normally like?”

“You’ve met her, so you know. Though she does have a strong stubborn streak in her. If she sets her mind to it, she achieves it. Honestly the only trouble she ever had with that mindset was making and maintaining friends. It could also get her into hyer fair share of trouble.”

Alador then probed a little more “And are you two full sisters or?”

“Luz and I are maternal half sisters. We had different dads. Our second father acted like he was an emperor or something and was usually slumped in a recliner. He wasn’t abusive, just very very distant to us. Always cold, glad Luz didn’t inherit much besides her stubborn streak from him.”

“I see, did you get anything from your father?” Alador asked.

“Well yes.” Caída removed her hat and thus the auburn streaks were revealed. Gasps were silenced at the table. Alador’s eyes widened by a margin.

“Alador, if I didn’t know better I would say she’s yours.” George laughed which Alador nodded to.

“What an amazing coincidence. I had no idea we shared so much in common with humans considering major differences in our anatomies, such as not bile sacs for humans.”

“Well we still produce bile, we don’t use it for magic. It’s used for digestion and is produced by our liver rather than a sac attached to the heart. Though yeah we’re pretty similar after all. The ears are also the only other major difference as ours tend to be round and yours end in points. I seriously wonder why. Evolution isn’t like that.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz and Amity were having much less success getting Willow out then they had getting in to the dungeons. Then again that was expected when one was carrying another person. It would slow anybody down and remove the use of at least one had. She was thankful that magic rounds disobeyed Newton’s third law as it didn’t hurt her wrist to fire it. So she unloaded rounds until she was on her last one.

“Amity, we need a new exit!” Luz yelled

“Give me a little time!” Amity yelled back as her abomination began to beat at the stone wall next to them as Luz was activating glyph after glyph in order to buy time that was needed.

Guards fell as soon as they appeared for about the next 30 seconds until Luz was out of glyphs. “Amity, I don’t think we’re going to make it.”

“We’re both gonna make it out of here Luz, with Willow as well. I promise on my life. We’re gonna make it Luz.” And with that Amity began to aid her abomination in bringing the wall apart eventually causing cracks to spiderweb out until a respectable hole was shown.

Luz rushed over and looked down at the ground so far below. She struggled to rein in her vertigo at the dizzying sight. Before she could shout to Amity she found herself plummeting as the shock of Amity pushing her out finally was understood.. Luz closed her eyes and cried as the true extent of the betrayal was understood only to feel another body link up with her as she opened her eyes to realize it was Amity. Before Luz could strangle her Amity motioned for her to go spread eagle as their descent slowed and the abomination pulled into a steep dive. It landed hard before coalescing into a large block of goop directly below them.

10 seconds later, the impact came with the two sinking into the purple slime as they quickly broke the surface. Taking deep lungfuls of air as they waded out of the reeking ooze the two flopped as the adrenaline finally faded. Luz then looked at Amity “Before you push me out of a tower, tell me next time okay mi amor?”

Amity shrugged “You needed it. It was either getting out there or dying as they overwhelmed us.” she shuddered “I’ll warn you next time, now let’s get back to The Owl House. I hope Braxus is okay, we haven’t seen him that much.”  
“You’re right. Let’s head home, we can keep Willow with us to see what happens with the cure. Maybe Lilith can give us some pointers on dealing with the coven. She led it after all.”

“Yeah, also can you get Caída to make one of those things you have for me? But different in case I panic again. Something small and easy to transport, yet powerful.”

“Oh like a shotgun, I think I can convince her. Either way we should get home, and get to sleep soon now, mi razón para despertar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, don't worry, my uploads should be a bit more consistent for now.
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
